Desert Flower of America in Suna
by SoundzofSilence
Summary: The deadly contest continues...Who is Napoleon? The rogue assassin? How does Hannah find herself in the middle of such strange events? Sequel to Desert Flower of America. Haiyuku hurry!
1. Marked and the Gold Moon Magi

Hannah ignored Rako's chatter about the ever-so-grand palace in the Village Hidden Among the Stones. The sole reason she was on a date with the Ouji-sama was because Rin, Chika, and Maite conspired against her- an unpleasant shocker- and invited Rako over.

The prince had shown up, dressed in black and gold attire and Hannah wasn't cruel enough to refuse anyone who had spent time sprucing themselves up for nothing. She hated when it was done to her. The American decided not to be a hypocrite or unnecessarily cruel.

"Am I boring you?" Rako sighed, liquid amber eyes reflecting the light strangely.

"A bit," Hannah admitted as they strode the town together.

"I have a place to show you," the northern Ouji-sama expressed with a slight smirk.

The American shot him a suspicious glance. "Not the Hot Springs," she groaned.

"No," Rako's smirk tilted to a wry smile. "But there's an idea."

"Only when hell freezes over," Hannah retorted.

"I can arrange that," the prince smiled. "I am an Ouji-sama after all."

"But of stone, not of ice," the American pointed out.

"I'll have my charming betrothed take care of that."

"By going out with me, aren't you cheating on her?" asked Hannah, arching an auburn eyebrow.

"No. We aren't married yet, but Chiharu tends to be a bit…possessive," Rako shrugged.

"So you're feeling choked and smothered. You poor thing. I'll cry for you when I'm done laughing." The competitor for Gaara burst out laughing at the dirty glare the prince of the land of earth gave her.

They arrived in an observation building dedicated to plants. Hannah inwardly raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. The Ouji-sama seemed nervous. He peered over his shoulder often. His gate was quick and agitated.

The American wondered how horrible Chiharu _was_ to the gold-eyed prince.

"You're the only one I can trust this information with," he whispered, pulling her behind a bushy, thick plant. His tone was urgent and rushed. "I've been marked."

"Marked?" Hannah whispered.

"So have you."

"What do you mean?" the American inquired gravely.

"I know your real name is Hannah and you are from America. You are the target of the assassin, Anger. Anger is in this contest, and she sees you as a threat," Rako warned, eyes darting around.

Contestant seven paled. "Who's after you?"

"Napoleon and the Seven."

"The ones who tried to rape me!" Hannah nearly shouted, but managed a loud whisper.

Rako shot her a pained expression before his head swiveled around.

"I think Anger and Napoleon are in league," the genius murmured to herself. "If Anger wins the contest, Napoleon and the Seven benefit. They can invade Suna easily and the village will fall from the inside."

Rako gave a quick nod. "That's the plan."

"You were one of them, weren't you?" Hannah said dryly.

"How did you know!" hissed the prince.

_How cliché._ "I'm smart. Shut up and tell me everything."

Rako gave a long sigh, running a hand through his reddish-auburn locks with frustration. "My parents were pressuring me into being the head of the family- which I don't want to be. I ran away from the palace two months ago and came here.

"I bumped into you. You were carrying a couple bags of perishable foods and didn't look up," the Ouji-sama mentioned. The memory clicked in her brain. _So __**he**__'s the tall guy I almost bowled over…_

"A few years back, I was approached by Napoleon and was convinced to join the Seven. I had come here specifically to resign. Napoleon wasn't pleased. I disappeared and laid low for a few days. I assume because we look alike" -Rako compared a strand of his hair and hers- "you were assaulted."

"When the Seven realized you were not me, they decided to have a little fun. Napoleon had already struck a bargain with Anger. I know not of what the bargain was. Napoleon informed Anger you were in the hospital. The assassin attempted to poison you and failed."

Rako paused as a pair of botanists chatting animatedly passed.

"Anger has decided to eliminate the weaker competition first. My every step is being dogged. I've had to use various disguises to live in! I've decided to make a stand as soon as I've settled a few matters in Suna and my home," finished the marked Ouji-sama.

Hannah gave a wane smile. "You've got nothing to loose. Give'em hell for me."

Without warning, the prince kissed her. It was fierce and hard. Rako pinned her to the wall with his mouth as his hands gently found and held her hands. His tongue slipped into her mouth. The American was too stunned to do anything, having her head bonked against the wall.

He pulled back with a smirk, eyeing the dazed maiden.

"Wha was that for?" Hannah asked, feeling strange.

"Didn't you know? A kiss from a lady means good luck," Rako grinned mischievously.

"You dirty, foul little boy, I'm going to tan your hide! There's no such means to obtain good luck!" Hannah scowled.

Rako barked a short laugh. "You're right."

The prince burst from behind the plant, laughing, knocking it over. Hannah followed in hot pursuit, screeching every epithet she could think of for 'prince' and 'male'.

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

The fire started in several places at once. It licked the tender sides of the building, caressing upwards and left black hickeys. It stroked the house with passionate abandon as it shivered helplessly. Five feminine voices trapped inside wailed pleas for help.

Citizens filed in lines, passing buckets of water and splashing it on the fire. The five ANBU members who were guarding the five inside were battling the Seven, effectively distracted.

The blond member of the seven, one of the two who had escaped Hannah's leg furies earlier, ran a hand through his glossy hair, smirking. "Here, kitty, kitty," he purred, teasing the cat-masked ANBU member before him.

In his hand was a blue cat-o'-nine-tails whip. The blonde gripped the handle, his navy glove squeaking. His outfit composed of blue bellbottoms, black boots, and a tight red undershirt with an unzipped cobalt jacket over it.

He adjusted his mask with one finger, smiling at his opponent. The cat-masked ninja remained silent, hurling several kunai. The blond sighed. ANBU were so uncreative. With a mere flick of his wrist, the long snaky whip blocked the oncoming projectiles.

"So," he began conversationally, "what's new pussycat?"

* * *

Two rooftops away, another battle was progressing heatedly. 

"_Suna-Shunshin!" _

"_Mizu-Shunshin!" _

Both the sand ninja and water ninja used the body flicker technique, allowing them high speeds at an almost untraceable speed. They appeared to have teleported as they jumped back and forth, clashing kunai in a deadly dance.

They both leapt back, mirroring one another's movements. The sand ninja threw a kunai, so did the water nin. The weapons sparked, rebounding, and fell uselessly to the ground.

"We are evenly matched," mused the deep voice of Big-and-Hairy.

A burnt orange turban was wrapped around his squarish head. His beady green eyes glittered. He puffed out his bare, tanned chest. He wore burnt orange baggy pants with a deep purple sash tied around his waist. He wore dark gold genie shoes.

"Perhaps," acknowledged the raven-masked female. "_Jibaku Fuda: Kassei_." _Exploding Tag: activate._

Their roof was covered by smoke from a large explosion.

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

Rako appeared before Napoleon, proud and tall. His golden eyes betrayed no fear.

"So, traitor, you appear," the manipulator of the Seven whispered softly in the unisex voice.

"You come from your shadows," the prince retorted calmly.

"Enough games," Napoleon snapped, hands flashing seals. _"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"_

The Ouji-sama leapt away from the Great Fireball Technique, hands moving. He brought out a scroll, biting his finger tip, and brushed the blood against the summoning. _"Tobidōgu!" _

Kunai, trench knives, and other weapons were spat from the scroll and flew toward Napoleon, who did a graceful back flip, avoiding any hits. Rako immediately began another jutsu. _"Sōshūha!" Manipulating Attack Blades!_

The various weapons flew toward Napoleon seemingly of their own will. The prince controlled the sharp, pointy objects to attack the leader. Unfortunately, the opponent whipped out a kunai and began blocking and evading.

A shuriken sliced a black sleeve, causing a tearing sound. Napoleon grunted quietly, angry. A kunai scraped across the deep blue mask while Napoleon silently fumed.

"_Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique!_

"_Jutsu Shō!" Technique Neutralize!_

The two battled on, destroying the surrounding area and taking damages little by little. Napoleon was frustrated; Rako was annoyed; both were getting tired.

The Ouji-sama decided to unveil his ultimate technique. His hands began seals in a whirl of movements. Napoleon waited.

"_Yamabuki Tsuki Mohou no Jutsu!" Gold Moon Magi Technique!_

Rako transformed. His auburn hair became a shocking white. His tan skin translated to metallic gold as his body wasted to practically skin and bones. The pupils of his eyes mutated into hourglasses. His thin lips represented a line.

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

Hannah, who happened to be observing the battle from a safe distance after getting a kunai a bit too close for comfort, gaped as Rako transformed into a favorite character of hers from Margaret Weis and Tracy Hickman's series.

_Why the bloody hell did he transform into Raistlin?_

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

Rako thought of his jutsu as he watched his opponent through his mutated eyes- eyes that saw things as time affected them- meaning everything was dying. It was a price to pay for the power that came with the technique.

_The jutsu requires I give my health, my normal sight, and my body for powerful chakra to be ingrained in every fiber of my being. The major con is I can't begin to cough. _

"_Denji Genma!" Electric Demonic Illusions! _

The sand particles around Napoleon sparked and the opponent was unable to think or process. The rival clutched their head, falling to their knees.

Rako could feel his throat closing up. The air was too dry. He had to act quickly. _"Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu!" Fire Release: Covering Mist Technique!"_

The prince inhaled deeply and exhaled sharply, blowing a flammable gas in the agonized Napoleon's direction. The sparks from the electricity caught and the gas ignited into a large fireball. Napoleon screamed- a feminine cry.

Rako fell to his knees as his throat closed, hacking horribly. Blood ran through his fingers as he covered his mouth with his golden fingers. _Curse the weakness of the body!_

"_Ayame Tori!" _A new sexless voice said coolly.

Rako weakly recognized Murderous Grasp as a metal string twined itself around his body. Chakra blazed on the metal. The prince said nothing as the cord was yanked.

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

Chiharu nearly fell over, tears spilling from her normally flaming orange eyes as she witnessed her betrothed's death. She loved him…and she hadn't gotten to tell him. She had loved him ever since the first summer so long ago…

The user of Murderous Grasp vanished and Chiharu's porcelain face reddened fiercely. She hopped and landed on the roof of her beloved's macabre deathbed and his opponent's.

"You're going to pay for that in blood," the murderous hime promised, clenching her fist.

She was a jealous, possessive, headstrong woman with attitude and she knew it. Rako had been a precious person. And if anyone dared attack her precious person, she would never forgive them, even after sending them on a one way trip to hell.

The opponent stood and Chiharu arched her bright purple eyebrows.

Rin stood, placing a stray piece of black hair behind one ear. Her dark emerald eyes were narrowed. Her tan face was badly burned and slightly melted with the blue mask.

Chiharu stared at Gaara's assistant.


	2. Disqualified with Broken Hearts

The assistant of the Kazekage glared fiercely at the purple bi-otch before her. She didn't care that her estranged cousin had killed the Hime of the Village Hidden in the Mist's groom. The traitor deserved to be stabbed in the back.

And she deserved Gaara.

Beautiful Gaara, his kissable lips, handsome body, gorgeous silky skin…

The Kazekage was all hers.

Rin had read a little about Chiharu. She was the Hime of the Village Hidden in the Mist, a capricious female, betrothed to Rako, the man her relative killed. Chiharu loved Rako, but he was dead now.

Soon every competitor in her way would be dead- including her scheming cousin from the long, twisted branch line of her ancestry.

Rin would take on the world and then some to win her Kazekage and chain him in silk forever.

The female secretary brushed a lone strand of sleek ebony back into place. If the princess got in her way, Rin wouldn't be responsible for her death. Right next to her beloved betrothed.

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

Chiharu sized up her opponent. The rival was low on chakra from the battle with Rako and badly injured. Yet the Hime could see a dangerous obsessive gleam those green eyes. She would have to be wary of that light propelling Rin.

Although stout in build and somewhat short, Chiharu stood upright. Her cherub cheeks were blotched with pent rage. The princess inwardly tiraded herself for wearing a loose blouse and a skirt- hardly battle clothing.

Chiharu picked up the metal string that had killed Rako, though she was loathe touching it without the powerful temptation of ripping it to little pieces. Better to have a weapon than be defenseless.

She grabbed a kunai and tied it on the end. The Hime twirled the weapon in circles, orange eyes dead set. Rin stood tall, obsidian hair blowing slightly with a serious expression on her face as a slight breeze passed between them.

A shadow passed over the moon.

Both women were fueled by emotions for their men. One who had lost hers; one who hoped to gain hers. They were vicious poised figures.

The warm breeze died and the moon crept from behind the dark cloud.

The battle began by a silent signal.

* * *

"_Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" Water Clone Technique!_

Four Chiharu's stood in various crouches or defense positions.

"_Suna Bunshin!" Sand Replication!_

Four Rin's mimicked their user's pose of confidence.

The squad of princesses charged as did the regime of Napoleons.

They drew kunai and clashed. Sparks and metal shrieks reigned with the occasional 'poof' of a clone dispersing. Two Chiharu's charged the lone Rin.

Napoleon threw a handful of shuriken at the pair, who evaded with ease. The Chiharu's pounced at their chance to attack Gaara's assistant. One landed a slap on the middle of Rin's back before Rin spun around, slicing through the Hime's stomach.

Poof.

The originals leered at one another, although Napoleon appeared less arrogant.

"_Suiton: Hahonryū!"_ Chiharu cried, hands a blur. _Water Release: Rapid Crasher!_

The Hime positioned her palms toward Rin as water droplets appeared, forming into larger drops as more liquid appeared. Chiharu focused her chakra in her hands and the spiraling water fired toward Gaara's assistant.

Napoleon gracefully dodged with womanly grace high into the air, recalling with a smirk that the next round of the contest was dodging.

Chiharu made her next move.

"_Suiton: Mizuame Nabara!" Water Release: Syrup Capture Field!_

The rooftop became slick with gummy syrup. Chiharu smirked as Rin cursed aloud. The smirk faded as Napoleon landed on the goo without becoming stuck.

"Didn't you know?" The secretary jeered, "Any ninja worth his headband who can walk on water can avoid this technique!"

The Hime of the Village Hidden in the Mist said nothing, plan in mind.

* * *

Rin reached in her little pouch and found no weapons. She cursed inwardly. She had used too many in the battle with Rako and any spare weapons were immersed in the syrup. Rin barely had enough chakra left to summon a single clone, let alone defend herself. 

She would just have to dodge the rest of the battle, but she was getting exhausted. _Chikusho! Ksoh! _Gaara's secretary cursed as a kunai flew over her shoulder and sank in the mire-like material. _I could have caught and used that!_

* * *

Chiharu's hands began seals again. _"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique! _Water from the nearby source the villagers were using to extinguish the fire erupted into a huge serpentine figure. 

As it made its way to its summoner, it doused the wild fire, causing cheers from the villagers.

The dragon flew toward Rin and hurled itself at her. Napoleon dodged, barely. Two shuriken caught her thigh. Chiharu had used the jutsu to serve as a distraction. The secretary cursed her short-sightedness and the Hime's strategy.

The water from the princess's jutsu fell from the sky. It was raining in Suna.

Rin fell, landing in the ever-present, waxy syrup on her back. Chiharu watched dispassionately as her trapped fly in the fly paper struggled, enmeshing herself more and more.

The Hime took calculated steps on her jutsu-summoned slime, taking her time to let Napoleon struggle. Finally, she stood before the woman who had stolen Rako away from her. Or the woman who had assisted. It didn't matter. She might as well have killed her Ouji-sama.

The defeated secretary glared fiercely up at Chiharu. "I will not lose!" she screamed. "I _will_ marry Gaara! I love him and you can't stop me from winning him!"

It was then the Hime discovered why the prince had been avoiding her.

"You took a precious friend," the princess said, voice full of emotion. "You do not love the Kazekage. Rather you love his image, his power, and yourself first and foremost. I hereby disqualify you, Rin, from the contest with the power invested in me as Hime of the Village Hidden in the Mist."

Chiharu raised a fist. "I hereby sentence you to death for attempted rape, organizing a band of outlaws, and murder." Her fist blazed with chakra. The Hime's orange eyes glowed with the reflection of chakra in her clenched fist.

Rin's jade eyes widened with fear. She drained of color. "Pl-please," she stammered.

Chiharu pumped half of her chakra in her hand. She smiled sweetly at the helpless woman before her. "Please have a nice trip to" -her voice grafted into rage- _"HELL!"_

Chiharu broke Rin's heart.

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

Hannah clambered onto the roof. Grey clouds covered the sky. It was pouring hard. The American glanced down and tears stung her eyes. Shreds of gold and black garments surrounded by pieces of his body. Blood was washed away by the downpour.

She closed her eyes, letting two hot tears, surrounded by so many cold ones, fall.

"You finally got your wish," she choked, "You're free. No more 'head family' nonsense for you. Yukata (I'm glad.)."

Hannah lifted her head as she heard a loud, tortured scream. She recognized Chiharu in a flash of lightening. The Hime was howling at the sky, tearing at her purple hair. As the American jogged closer, the words became more distinguishable.

"…didn't love him! He didn't love me! It was a selfish love! One sided and unrequited!" the princess sobbed uncontrollably. She paused to scream again.

'_Howl, though few know you're crying.'_

Hannah swallowed a lump, and knelt beside the distressed Hime of the Village Hidden in the Mist. Chiharu flung herself onto the American and hung on weakly, burying her face in the surprised contestant's shoulder.

She awkwardly held the princess until she glanced at Rako's remains. A tear fabricated itself, enlarging the empty, ever-present void in Hannah. The two cried together. Hannah silently; Chiharu noisily.

Suddenly, the Hime crushed the American in a hug, causing the blue-faced teen to squawk and arch her back. (Think of Guy and Lee's hug without the sunset and waves crashing) Hannah made frantic faces as she tried to breathe.

"Chiharu."

The princess suddenly loosened and the American deflated, falling on her back on the roof, sucking in a large breath of cool air. Hannah wheezed, coughing. Shikamaru helped her up.

"Gomen nasai, Anna," Chiharu apologized softly.

"It's okay." _My…ribs… _Hannah inwardly croaked with pain.

Gaara strode over to the corpse of Napoleon. He grimaced at the sight of his dead assistant. Through her chest, through her heart, through her back, and a good foot into the rooftop was a gaping hole Chiharu made.

"What happened?" Kankuro whistled, eyebrows raised.

"I broke her heart," Chiharu rasped, voice running out, "and she broke mine."


	3. Flight

Hannah watched as Chika, the contestant from Australia, set her suitcase by the door. Many of the competitors and a few of the less dedicated fangirls were leaving. The American only chose to stay to attend Rako's funeral and because Temari played with her guilt.

Competitor seven silently envied Chika's lean, willowy, and beautiful figure despite Gaara's assurance a few days ago that she was pretty. Chika let her long black hair loose today. Her attire compiled of a low cut lime shirt with mesh covering and baggy ebony cargo pants.

The Australian was leaving not only because of the fire, but the mysterious murders (more like massacre) of several women three houses away.

The parents of Maite questioned Suna's safety, but Maite was leaving back to her village and bringing Kankuro. The princess convinced him that he was in as much danger as the contestants because he could be used as a bribe so his youngest brother would marry the kidnapper.

Shikamaru was taking Temari with him to Konohakagure and the baby shower and birth balls had been canceled. Hannah felt sorry for the Kazekage, who would be lonely without his siblings. But with great power came great responsibility, and the American felt that responsibility never sucked more for anyone than the red head.

"Good bye," Chika nodded to Hannah and Barbie Rin. She opened the door, revealing an ANBU waiting to pick her up. The front door shut.

Maite rushed downstairs in a flurry of suitcases and black. Her normally pale skin was flushed and her grass green eyes were wide with urgency. Teal hair was pulled back into a messy bun that was falling apart. The Hime wore all black in respect for Rako.

The princess dropped her things on the kitchen floor and threw open the door. Kankuro leaned against the wall outside lazily. When the door opened his eyes widened.

Kankuro couldn't bear to rip his eyes away. So beautiful…white…

"Wow," he murmured, drooling.

Rin's lip curled. Hannah blushed because Gaara's older brother was staring at her. Maite seemed astonished. The expression on Kankuro's face made her nervous.

"Kankuro, stop gaping at Anna's ice cream," the Hime-sama ordered curtly. "You're making her uneasy. She looks like she's going to wet herself." The American _felt_ like wetting herself with the lusty expression he was giving her food.

The puppet master shut his mouth and wiped it on his sleeve. His eyes shifted away from the ice cream with difficulty. "Sorry, Maite-sama, but ice cream is a delicacy in Suna," he explained sheepishly.

Hannah glanced down at the melting vanilla ice cream that was running down her hand from the waffle cone. _It's a delicacy?_ She had forgotten she was holding it. Immediately she began to mop up the vanilla on her hand and cone with her tongue.

Kankuro made a noise of annoyance and distracted himself by picking up one of Maite's suitcases. Rin smirked at the pathetic puppet user's self control.

The Hime of the Hidden Village of Grass enveloped the American in a rib-crushing hug. Hannah felt her bruised ribs crack and her face became blue. "M-maite," she wheezed.

"Gomen," the princess apologized, "Bye, Rin."

The blond waved enthusiastically. "Good bye, dearie! I'll miss you!"

_You'll miss Maite like you miss Kankuro, _Hannah mentally snorted.

The betrothed pair left. The American hoped their relationship worked out and they married.

"Why are you wearing that?" Rin asked, wrinkling her nose at Hannah's outfit.

Hannah was wearing a set of gold and black clothing Chiharu had given her to remember Rako before leaving for her country with misty eyes. The material was expensive velvet and expertly designed. Contestant seven could feel a trace of the Ouji-sama lingering. She would hold onto it until the funeral.

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

Hannah stepped up to the tombstone at the small gathering of Rako's funeral. She wore her own black garb now, placing Rako's on his grave with a single dove's feather.

"Be free," she whispered, giving the resting place one final look.

It struck her that tomorrow night was a full moon.


	4. Shrinking

Hannah didn't eat lunch. She hadn't eaten much for breakfast either. The American saw within the mirror that she was imploding, caving in slowly. Yet she wasn't hungry. Rako's death made her loose her taste for food. She drank plenty, but eating…

Rin seemed to gain Hannah's strength as she lost it, gaining weight steadily. While the American lost her spirit and withdrew into herself, Barbie-turning-Whale was preppier than usual and lonely enough to deign speaking to contestant seven.

Hannah sat before the mirror in her grey room, hugging her knees to her chest, gazing at herself.

He was haunting her.

His kiss…

It burned her lips, clogged her throat, and scorched her mouth. It made the girl want to vomit, wipe her lips until they bled, anything to rid her of the sensation. She sighed and buried her closed eyes into her knees.

Her stomach gurgled.

Hannah stumbled into the bathroom weakly. She had barely enough strength to keep functioning, or so it felt. _So tired and weak…so this is what it is like to die of starvation…_

The American gagged over the sink, but there was nothing to retch. She spat phlegm in the sink, tears burning her eyes. She hated throwing up and avoided it at the cost of keeping it down. Hannah rinsed her mouth over and over and over…

She picked the layers of her lips to rid herself of him. Hannah stopped only when both of her lips bled profusely. The pain helped…

'_Pain doesn't hurt…if it's all you've ever felt.'_

The dodging contest had been yesterday and she had passed along with eighty other competitors- little more than ten having been eliminated. Hannah also noted the Kazekage frowning at her and the sticklike females, but shrugged it off.

She huddled in a corner farthest away from the window and listened to 'Scars' by Papa Roach and cried. She sobbed for every terrible thing in the past, present and future. She wept for everyone she knew, didn't know, or even want to know. It was a sadness that could not be dispelled by anything- word or deed- but by being held.

Unfortunately, there was no one to hold her but the yawning void, now filled with sadness.

_This battle with my depression…it shall never end, but last until the sands of my time run to the last grain. I will always be waiting to be happy._

A part of her longed for Gaara to appear for no reason, hug her, and tell her that everything would be okay. Another part wanted to die, eat its own tail like a starved, crazed animal and be done with it. But most of her was drained into the hole.

(flashback) _"I don't ever want to see your face again!" her mother screamed as she threw Hannah's things out the door. "You-you disgraceful, disobedient-!"_

"_But mother," Hannah protested, tears running down her face as she gathered her strewn belongings, "it's only an ear piercing and my new friends are not gangsters! My grades only lowered to a C because of your hounding!"_

"_I don't want to hear it from you!" her mother snapped. "You didn't want to be a part of my life so you won't be a part of mine."_

"_Just because you kick me out of the house doesn't mean I'm not related to you! I still am and always will be! Don't you understand? You never cared before so why start now! What would Dad say if he were here?" Hannah yelled, calling upon the forbidden taboo._

_Her mother paled and seemed to freeze. _

_Before either of them could cause anymore damage, Hannah shoveled her things into her car and drove away, leaving the state forever, intending to go far far away..._

(end flashback) She hadn't seen or spoken to her mother since, but she wondered about her mother occasionally and sent her birthday gifts and holiday cards despite the favor never returned.

Once, she had gone back to try and compromising with her mother. But when she arrived at the house, her mother wasn't there. Hannah tracked down her mother to a beach front property and saw that her parent hadn't forgiven her. She had married to a rich man and the American felt that her American mother had betrayed her half Asian father.

Hannah moved to the New England states, on the opposite side of America, and stayed there ever since. Until the contest. Now she was on the other side of the world. Hannah thought of what she had to go back to.

Nothing.

She could have her things imported into Japan and pick them up, move to another Hidden Village if she lost the contest, train as a ninja, and be a ninja. At least her life wouldn't be useless. She could protect people, get stronger, and protect the village…

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

Gaara was in sore need of company. He found his stifling paperwork unbearable without Temari or Kankuro occasionally distracting him. The Kazekage felt he would go mad if he didn't escape the confines of his office and take a walk.

So the red head strode around town restlessly, taking up any conversation or complaint. He came across a Taiwan astrologist, the newest arrival. The villagers were wary of his equipment and eccentric ways. Gaara found himself reminded of Hannah.

He thought of how thin she had become and frowned. Ever since Rako's death, the American only seemed to shrink and wither. Had she loved him? The thought irritated Gaara. _If she loved him, why didn't she quit the contest and marry him? He was certainly interested enough in her…_

Gaara's mood soured inexplicably, even to Gaara himself. He strode up to the Taiwan astrologist as he set up his technology on his rooftop, adjusting what looked like a complicated binocular.

"Hello, Vū," he greeted, causing the astrologist to start badly.

Vū turned around, lifting his large, round spectacles higher on the bridge of his nose. "Ah, Kazekage-sama! Would you like to see through my telescope?" he offered, gesturing toward the metal monstrosity.

Gaara shook his head.

"I'm studying the moon and its craters," Vū continued, "Tonight will be the best night because it is a full moon and I can take pictures-"

Something in the red head's mind went off. "What did you say?" he asked, glancing sharply at the astrologist.

"I can take pictures-"

"No," Gaara asked in an irritated tone, "what about the moon tonight?"

A sly smile spread across Vū's dark tan face. "Ah, I see you are interested in the full moon, Kazekage-sama."

_The full moon- Pallid Obscurity, Hime-sama! _Gaara started. "I just remembered an important document due tomorrow I haven't even looked at," he lied, nerves screaming that he had to hurry. It was already three hours past sunset. "Itterasshai!"

As Gaara leapt off the rooftop back to his room, he heard the astrologist call faintly, "Good luck with your date, Kazekage-sama! Full moons are romantic!"

"It's not a date!" the red head shouted back.

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

Gaara barely concealed his face with his mask when he spotted something unusual about the Kazekage tower. It took him a moment to realize someone was perched on the top. Immediately, he knew who it was and transported there with a jutsu.

He barely arrived before Witching Hour.

_Damned paperwork and missions._

The Kazekage took a moment to appreciate the mysterious Hime-sama from a roof by the Kazekage tower. The red head soaked in her features, knowing her black hair was phony.

The wig shone in the moon differently than real hair. It didn't move like real hair, nor did it smell like normal hair but synthetic.

She could be any female in the contest.

Gaara crept onto another rooftop, aqua marine eyes calculating and remembering.

The top of her head stood to his shoulder…her arms and legs were long…quick runner…sly, intelligent…vague giver of information on herself…bewitching like the hour she appeared…polite…timid, stuttered…lean but surprisingly strong physically (Gaara recalled his poor toes)…

The Kazekage silently questioned her eye color. He murmured a negation jutsu in Pallid Obscurity's direction and was surprised when he saw a 'poof'. Apparently, so was she. She jumped and very nearly fell.

Gaara appeared behind her, catching her above the elbow. Nothing about her appearance had changed. Hime-sama was_ very_ clever indeed. Disguising herself and then using a jutsu to perfect her guise for her identity.

The red head wished he had ANBU members as cunning as Pallid Obscurity.

"Greetings, my Hime-sama," he said quietly, not relinquishing his hold on her.

"_My_ Hime-sama?" _I forgot how sarcastic she can be. I've missed it._

"My Hime-sama," Gaara repeated, smirking behind his mask.

_Mine. I am the only one who has seen the woman you so secretly and securely guard in your pallid obscurity. I am to only one who will. Do you see a man in me?_

"The many deaths have darkened my days," Pallid Obscurity sighed. "Have they tainted yours?"

"Yes, they have blackened them," the Kazekage responded, seeing the irony of his statement and his chosen name Obsidian Luminosity. So did Hime-sama. She chuckled before regaining her depressing air.

"So many deaths…I have half a mind to drift away," she spoke to the horizon. Gaara dropped his hand from her forearm.

"Why?" The red head didn't want this correspondence to end. Because his siblings were in different villages, his meetings with Pallid Obscurity were the only thing to look forward to. If she left, the Kazekage didn't know what he would do to occupy himself.

Other than that cursed contest. That Hime-sama was in. And planned to leave.

"My friends have fled and I am lonely," conceded Pallid Obscurity. "One of my friends was murdered and grief is wasting me away." She lifted her sleeve to her elbow.

Gaara could see it. The clothes were baggier than ever on her slim form. The Kazekage's brain tucked away her skin was a light tan. Her arm was skin and bone with lean muscle. Anger flared. "Are you starving yourself?" he demanded, glaring at her.

"I'm not hungry. My stomach refuses what is given." Her head shifted down and away from him. He could imagine a flush on her cheeks.

"We'll see about that." Growling, Gaara slung a protesting Pallid Obscurity over his shoulder and casually went back home as his victim beat her fists weakly on his back. Had she the sufficient strength, she might have escaped.

_Foolish female, you are Mine. Never forget that. Ever._

The Kazekage felt the urge to protect her from the world, her depression. He wanted to keep her even from breaking a nail. Gaara couldn't explain why, but she needed to be safe. And she needed to be healthy.

The red head tied her to a chair thoroughly so she couldn't move her arms, legs, or body. Gaara made ramen and picked up a noodle with chopsticks. He pulled down the black scarf concealing her button nose and lips and poised the steaming food before her clamped lips.

"Open up."

"Hm-hmm," she answered without opening her lips.

He plugged her nose and watched her face color change to a slight bluish hue before her lips cracked open. Gaara crammed the ramen noodle in swiftly and released her nose. He covered her mouth with a gloved hand.

Pallid Obscurity glared at him, not chewing.

"You can be such a child," he sighed, forcing the dogged Hime-sama to chew and swallow against her will.

He untied her arms all the way to her forearm and handed her the full bowl. "You are going to eat this. _All_ of it."

Gaara watched her fiddle with the chopsticks before attempting to catch a noodle. It slipped. She was holding the chopsticks wrong. "You don't know how to use chopsticks?" he said in an amused, cynical tone.

"Shut up," she muttered, stabbing a noodle.

The sight was ridiculous. A sulky, captive Pallid Obscurity scowling because she couldn't use chopsticks. Gaara laughed.

"It's _not_ funny!" she snapped, throwing the chopsticks at his chest.

The red head laughed more. It was really too much. He stopped laughing as the bowl was upturned on his head. He growled. Pallid Obscurity only stuck her tongue at him.

"I will take that from you," he warned.

"I'd like to see you _try_," she snorted.

Gaara decided to the next time the Hime-sama's tongue passed her lips. In the mean time, he made a bowl of ramen and dumped it on her head, causing a foul exclamation. The Kazekage searched for something that wasn't made instant. Or so wet.

" 'The night has a thousand eyes, and the day but one; yet the light of the bright world dies with the dying sun. The mind has a thousand eyes, and the heart but one; yet the light of a whole life dies when love is done. Man hands misery to man it deepens like a coastal shelf. Get out as early as you can and don't have any kids yourself,' a quote excerpt from A Series of Unfortunate Events," he heard Pallid Obscurity say.

The more he thought about it as the scrambled eggs fried, the more he found it to be true.

His mind made a mental calculation as he scooped the cooked eggs on a plate, sprinkling salt on them. It had been two months since the contest started. He had ten months left, but three if he wanted to keep Pallid Obscurity around to amuse himself. Full moons only happened once a month for one or two days...

His aqua marine eyes shifted to her as he observed her untying her legs 'subtly'. "Don't even try," he told her, coming over.

She scowled.

"Now," Gaara speared a piece of egg and held it up. "Open up."


	5. Of Primality, of Drifting Thoughts

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

Hannah nodded, fuming at Obsidian Luminosity. He must have been desperate for her company to ask if he would see her tomorrow after force-feeding her enough food to make a starved nin blow chunks.

Because her stomach had shrunk, she had gotten full easily yet the Kazekage would hear none of it.

The opposites –Pallid Obscurity and Obsidian Luminosity- stood atop the Kazekage tower again at the darkest hour before dawn.

She smirked at him. "This time don't be late, Ouji-sama," she teased before using one of her new ninja techniques to accelerate her speed. It appeared that she had vanished in mid-leap and appeared on the rooftop.

The American gave a last howl to the Kazekage. He echoed it. The good-bye was becoming something of a ritual.

Pallid Obscurity went to find herself -Hannah Nephthis- in house ten.

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

Gaara crumpled another piece of paper and began signing his name vigorously, glaring at the page. His mind kept wandering. Then his hand would draw Pallid Obscurity's face. The farthest he had gotten on drawing her body was to her waist because someone had knocked on his door.

The Kazekage was frustrated. _What is wrong with me today! I'm drawing Pallid Obscurity and can't keep my mind off of her! It's like she-she…bewitched me. _Gaara ran a hair through his red hair. _I think I'm looking forward to the meetings a bit too much._

The red head suddenly dropped his head down sharply and saw a completed ink picture of the Hime-sama who had rooted herself in his mind. He shoved the paper in his desk.

_She has nothing to do with me. Mating and breeding are for animals. I am not an animal. I am not an animal…_

The irate Kazekage turned on the radio.

"'You and me, baby, ain't nothing but mammals so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel. You and me, baby-'" A thick book cut the radio mid-lyric. Both fell to the floor.

Gaara suddenly sneezed. It was his fourth time today. He blew his nose and tossed the used tissue in his already overflowing wastebasket. He sniffed and continued over his work. Time passed.

The Kazekage blinked as the papers around his desk vanished.

No paperwork. Thinking it was some sort of trick, Gaara suspiciously checked around his desk. None in sight. He sighed and smiled. He was free of the curse of the never-ending paperwork!

He flexed his hand and strode to the bathroom to clean the blue-purple ink stains from his fingers. The Kazekage decided to take a quick nap or read a book- a past time he had to abandon to complete his never-ending mountain of papers.

He was surprised to find Pallid Obscurity lounging on his bed and reading one of his books from his personal library. "What are you doing here?" he asked, taken off guard.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by," she smirked.

Gaara appreciated the fact that, despite her cynicism, the Hime-sama was quiet. The red head was a person who appreciated tranquility, so did Pallid Obscurity.

"Kidnapping my book?" he accused, crossing the room and joining her on the bed. She seemed… different. He reclined on his back, gazing up at her. Her blue eyes gleamed mischievously.

"You'll never see it again."

"I guess I can't allow you to leave this room." The red head grabbed her wrist as she laughed. He reeled her in as she fought weakly from laughing. Gaara took the novel and tossed it onto the table by his bed.

He waited patiently until she stopped chortling. The Kazekage smirked as the Hime-sama realized what position she allowed him to wrestle her into. Both her wrists were pinned down by his hands. Gaara knelt beside her outstretched body, leaning forward into her face. Straddling her seemed…too perverted and intimate.

"I have something to tell you," he began earnestly.

"Kazekage-sama." Gaara sat up, rubbing his eyes. He was surrounded by paperwork, no Pallid Obscurity, and it was barely noon. His mouth was dry and eyelids refused to cooperate. The red head sat up, flexing his sore shoulders. Everything ached.

"I believe you should lay down a bit," his new male secretary, Tai, suggested. "You have a paragraph on your left cheek."

Gaara licked his fingers and smeared the ink from his cheek. "Tai, why is my head spinning?" he inquired as the world momentarily went dizzy and blurred.

"You are ill, Kazekage-sama."

"Call me Gaara. What kind of illness do I have?"

Tai paused. Had his leader never been sick before? "I think you have a cold."

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

"What _I'm_ wondering is how you got a _cold_ in the _desert_," snorted a sarcastic Pallid Obscurity from her perch on the window sill. It was young in the night with the silvery-blue moon barely up and this time Gaara was sure he wasn't dreaming.

"You're not the only one," he sniffed dryly, blowing his red, sore nose. It was congested so much the Kazekage pinched the bridge of his nose often to release a bit of the pressure threatening to burst from his nose in a gushing flow- no, not blood.

The Hime-sama chuckled and kept her aloof distance. "You know, I didn't throw up. That should please you. I'm surprised your cooking is so delicious. Most males can't cook to save their life."

"A ninja must fend for himself," the ill Ouji-sama shrugged from the bed, "and so must a bachelor."

"But not for much longer," she pointed out, reminding him of his deadline.

Gaara nodded sourly. He nestled deeper into the thin blankets. His body was acting strangely, fluxing between hot and cold flashes as his skin burned and muscles screamed at the slightest twitch. His eyes burned in the air and melted when closed. The experience was living hell.

The Kazekage sighed- an action that caused a blast of heated air to further scorch his raw throat. It was chagrining and degrading to be at his weakest point…barely able to get out of bed to shuffle to the bathroom...

Obsidian Luminosity wondered if he wasn't becoming the victim of procrastination.

Gaara felt a year of his life fly away as a cool, wet cloth brushed against his forehead. He flinched and shied away from her touch, however gentle or tender or careful it was.

Pallid Obscurity was hovering over him with a dripping washcloth. "Oh come on, Ouji-sama! I'm not going to turn your face inside-out! I'll give you a hint of how to get rid of your cold or flu or whatever minor illness you have faster if you would just cooperate."

Gaara unwillingly relaxed as the cold towel dabbed his smoldering face. "Arigatou," he murmured, closing his eyes. The Kazekage wanted to squirm as she wiped his neck. Apparently, his face revealed so.

"Don't worry. Having your neck cooler will help. Doesn't it feel better?" came her casual, light voice.

He didn't respond. His mind seemed to exhale a bit of the smothering fog that had gathered in his mind after the afternoon nap. _How did she do it?_

* * *

Hannah stared at her hand in silent horror as it traveled toward Gaara's chest. Her other hand, seemingly of its own will, slowly pulled the front of his tunic apart to better access his distractingly amazing chest. Naughty Hannah cackled manically as the American mentally screamed, clutching her head. 

The Kazekage twitched slightly and one of his light blue eyes cracked open. "Hime-sama, what are you doing?" he inquired in a slightly strangled, nasally tone. Normal Hannah inwardly screamed in panic to a new level, now tearing at her hair. _Oh no, he probably thinks I'm a pervert and wants me to leave! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! _

Her face reddened. The fact her face was revealing her emotions irritated the American. Her blush darkened. "It's not like we're going to be _doing_ anything," she said more confidently and sarcastically than she felt. "Unless you _want_ to…"

He glared at her. Blushing madly, she returned to mopping his face.

There was a long, awkward silence.

* * *

Pallid Obscurity left the damp towel on his head and retreated. Gaara frowned, annoyed that she wasn't fussing over him anymore. "So what about that tip?" 

"Dress in your heaviest set of winter clothing, lay in the bed with only one thin sheet, have a cool, wet washcloth on your head with a fan going and then go to sleep," the Hime-sama advised. "When you wake up, you will feel better. It's called 'sweating it out'."

Gaara did as she bade. The thick cloth was rather irritating but he wanted to be on his feet soon. "How quickly does this method work?" he inquired, longing to shed his clothing.

"You'll be well in two days if it doesn't work; one if it does work. What helps me is taking an icy shower beforehand," she told him, finding her way into his kitchen.

_Good, she is going to eat. She needs the nutrients and fat badly_, Gaara thought as he shuffled toward the bathroom, looking forward to the 'icy shower' immensely.

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

Hannah found herself thinking of the Kazekage to a distraction, nearly chopping off her finger twice. It was like he and his damned chest had blown away her mind. Well, he had…but it was more than physical attraction…

_Lust? Love?_ The American mused, dropping the circular cut carrots into the boiling water.

She turned to mix the square slices of meat in the soup. _If it were lust, I would just desire his physical appearance right? But I like his personality too. It's similar to mine in so many ways…the books, dedication to completing a task, excellent chef…_

She recalled the midnight snack made by Gaara. The eggs, toast, bacon, and mango- all very basic to create, but fergalicious under his skilled hands. Hannah thought of what she had learned about the leader of Suna, whom she was competing for in marriage (she didn't know why she was in the contest anymore).

The red head was an introverted, deep thinker who loved to read- about what she had yet to glimpse at his arsenal of novels. The Kazekage was picky about certain things, but learned to cope and kept his complaints to himself. Gaara was also very calculating, sly, devoted to the benefit of his village, considerate, and laid back.

Yet he was mysterious at the same time, but all men were a mystery to the American.

Hannah had heard the stories from Temari about Gaara's tortured childhood. Hers was similar, although not as terrible. Just filled with hurtful, teasing words and bullies. Pallid Obscurity could tell Gaara still retained some of his previous habits even if he had turned a new leaf.

He kept to himself, often alone and taciturn, speaking only when addressed, never adding his opinion much, even around his elder kin. To the American it felt like the red head was hiding a big secret. Other features were his austerity, seriousness, inability to joke, and sticking too much to his schedule.

Hannah smirked, wondering how she was going to accomplish dragging him away from a daily routine and into a day full of randomness and fun. She knew he wouldn't resist too much at first because he would love to escape his stifling work, but he would want to return later in the day.

Her mind wandered inevitably back to him.

The Kazekage was a winter person. He enjoyed his times of solitude but liked the occasional company, reveling in his space. No one seemed to know what he was thinking because he masked his emotions and thoughts so _perfectly_.

Hannah stirred the beef soup, seeing the words to a quizilla result screen across her brain again in memory. '_You are capable of love but unless you let a little light into your shadowed life, you will have a difficult time with relationships.' _

She weighed their pasts. How would two people with difficulty maintaining relationships manage to maintain a bond together?

* * *

**Author's note**: _Sorry I haven't been able to update. Badminton practice every day and three games this week -.-' Just to let you know, I might not update for a few days because of away games tomorrow and the day after that._


	6. Round 3: What the?

"We have to _what_?" Hannah repeated incredulously, her lips curled in disgust.

"We get to seduce Gaara!" Rin cheered, running in circles. The American had grown slightly less pinched, but Rin remained a small giant. _Like Uranus, _Sarcastic Hannah chuckled.

Somehow, contestant seven didn't think it would be so simple. "Why would he want us to seduce him?" she murmured, brow furrowing.

"Who cares?" Barbie dressed in head to toe in pink cried joyously.

Hannah's annoyed look was wasted. _Ugh, go away and take your stupidity with you! PLEASE!_

However, her evil housemate was oblivious to her irate thoughts remarking her intelligence. The American couldn't help but think as she climbed the stairs that there was a trick to the third round.

_Is Gaara going to disguise someone in his place? How does this round get passed? Is he actually going to participate? What's the catch? _

Hannah paced the length of her room, palm covering her mouth and chin pensively. She was pragmatic, a realist not an idealist, a pessimist not an optimist. Although she acted like an idealist and optimist to a marvel, her mind was a dark, sarcastic place.

So with agitation, Hannah tried to bring some light on the part being left in the dark.

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

The American dared not look anywhere but straight ahead, feeling ashamed of the female species. It was even worse than the ball. Every desperate had worn their skimpiest, low cut, see-through, barely-even-can-be-considered-clothing to this round.

Mother Theresa would have turned in her grave. After tearing out her eyes, of course.

A black haired man with pinkish skin, grinning mischievously, stepped before the women gathered before the Kazekage tower. Hannah was immediately suspicious, not that she wasn't already.

"Ladies, I regret to inform you your preening has been wasted," he announced. There was complete shocked silence from every female except Hannah, who didn't bat an eyelash at the news.

"The herald forgot to mention you would be seducing our Kazekage-sama with _food_." The man really was enjoying this, wasn't he? Hannah suddenly recalled her promise to teach Gaara how to make pizza and smiled.

So she wasn't in hot water after all.

Angry mutterings and worried expressions spread through the crowd. Hannah wondered if the Kazekage tower would remain standing by the end of the round if it didn't get burned down first.

"Contestant one, please follow me," the amused black haired man called, cupping his hands around his mouth. A beautiful blond, blue-eyed German female with porcelain skin stepped forward. She had a smirk on her full, pouty dark pink lips at the glares she was receiving. She carried herself like any other arrogant bio-tch Hannah had ever seen.

The American was surprised she was feeling a twinge of jealousy but her pity for the red head's taste buds was stronger.

"All the other ladies group in some semblance of order." So the black haired jokester was back.

Hannah moved toward the front of the line and sat herself beside a young potted palm. All she had to do was the waiting.

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

"Contestant seven!"

Hannah ducked her head in embarrassment, blushing a hundred shades of red. She didn't like any type of attention, especially the negative kind from jealous females. The American wanted to melt into a puddle as she strode quickly to escape their black expressions.

Her face flushed darkly and deeply. She remained quiet as the black haired herald lead her to what she assumed was a kitchen.

Hannah found the Kazekage spitting in the sink with a scowl on his face and smiled. It was hard not to. "Salutations, Kazekage-sama," she grinned.

He nodded and resumed his place on a high seat.

Hannah awkwardly made her way to the counter. It was the only small island that separated them and it didn't help Gaara was staring at her unblinkingly. The air suddenly became warm as toast.

"Don't be mealy-mouthed," the leader of Suna commented. In other words, don't be afraid to speak out.

She cleared her throat, a nervous flush gracing her cheeks. Hannah unearthed all the ingredients. Flour…eggs…tomato sauce…cheese…

"Like I said earlier, I'm going to teach you how to make pizza," the American informed him. The Kazekage seemed relieved. Hannah led him through each step, turning lobster red when her pizza got stuck on the roof from her tossing to high.

"And that's how you make pizza," she finished lamely, taking a piece of cheese pizza herself.

Gaara nodded. "That wasn't exactly seducing," he commented.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," Hannah snorted. "You weren't really putting much effort into anything other than breathing. By the way, what was that stench in here earlier? It smelled to high heaven."

"Rin," he explained in one word.

The American laughed. She placed a glass of water before Gaara out of politeness.

Hannah ate another slice before the red head stopped her. "I would like to save this for later" –he grimaced briefly at what food was to come- "because I have other fish to fry."

Competitor seven shrugged. "They're a lot of bad eggs. Butter probably wouldn't melt in their mouths."

"What does that mean?"

"They may _look_ innocent, but they're probably _not_."

"Ah." Gaara gave a knowing nod.

Hannah made her way to the exit before turning. "Well, I leave the ball in your court, Kazekage-sama."

"Wait."

The American stiffened and turned to see the red head had snuck up right behind her. She flinched in surprise, wincing inwardly at her poor ninja skills.

He leaned forward slightly, tilting his head, glaring. Hannah kept her lips shut. _Please don't kiss me. Please don't kiss me. Please don't kiss me!_

"I thought I told you not to add the suffix," he warned. The girl was distracted by his warm breath tickling her earlobe.

She didn't know how to respond. Hannah trembled in silent terror and anxiety. What should she do? What would _he_ do? What _wouldn't_ he do? The situation flustered her beyond words. "D-d-don't g-g-go ba-bananas, Ka-Kazekage-s-s-sama," she squeaked.

Gaara appeared amused by that. A fleeting soft smile played about on his lips.

"Hai."

"Ozyamasimasita (I am afraid I have taken up too much of your time)," Hannah squealed in her nervous, high pitched voice.

"Iie (No)," he denied. "I don't mind, Tenshi. Arigatou."

"Douitasimasite (You are welcome)," Hannah answered.

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

The American stared at the strange Japanese symbols until her brain hurt. On the back of her left palm it said 'Seikou' and her right said 'Shouri'. She searched her nifty Japanese translator book for several moments.

Seikou- success

Shouri- victory

_Oh._

_Brilliant, smart one, _Hannah congratulated herself sarcastically. She had heard the Kazekage, who was still ill, but mostly improved, had called in sick soon after contestant eleven. The American had the notion he was depositing the round's goods into some waste bin or toilet.

Somehow, through some miracle, Rin had passed. Unfortunately.

_Okay, so maybe miracles are real, but are…really weird._

The small giant ran in victorious circles, squealing some nonsense about wedding colors and a certain night activity. Nearby mothers clapped their hands over child ears and Hannah rolled her eyes.

The world really was a strange place.

Especially since Hannah, for no conscious reason, glanced at a roof top at spotted six imposing figures.

The Seven had returned.

* * *

_Notice the food idioms and expressions? _


	7. Hazel Eyes on You

Hannah immediately recognized the reed-like man with the yellow skin, sunk in emerald glowing eyes, greasy dark blue hair, the man she had knocked out when the seven had tried to rape her.

Instead of his usual filthy hobo suit, he was wearing a high collared maroon sweatshirt with the black number seven embroidered on his chest and ebony pants with red strips running down either leg. The head band to his nation was badly scratched, but hung around his waist.

The American guessed he was Rako's replacement for the two months he had quit.

In 7's hand was a Desert Lupine. He spindled it fondly between two fingers, smirking down upon the crowd that had gathered.

He tossed his flower into the air. "Goro."

Big-and-Hairy, also gussied up, had his dark orange turban, piggy green eyes, bare tanned chest puffed proudly, baggy dark orange pants…he just resembled an overgrown bully genie. A golden six was stitched on his left pant leg.

His black, thick eyebrows rose and fell as he plucked a flower of his own from his turban. It was a Devil's Claw. He too, threw it into the crowd. "Daiki."

A blond with lustrous hair and navy eyes wearing a black mask, a cobalt whip attached to his belt. Blue bellbottoms, ebony boots, red sleeveless undershirt with an unzipped blue jacket over. The undershirt had a yellow five.

He tossed a Yellow Beeplant. "Tamaki."

"Hisoka," a purple haired man with black eyes announced, wearing a normal shinobi outfit. Hannah found it amusing number four merely dropped the silver Cholla cactus straight down pessimistically with no emotion on his face.

Number Three had iron grey hair and a pair of technological eyes that roved over the audience. He was scarred from many battles and missing an arm. All his garments were a hue of gray. Desert San Verbena fell from his hand. "Iwao."

Hannah shivered as his eyes froze on her for a moment before passing over.

Number one stood, arms crossed arrogantly, smirking. His hazel eyes had been focused on her the entire time. He flicked his wrist, producing a red Desert Flower from 'thin air', but Hannah knew it had come from up his sleeve.

He tossed it and the red Desert rose landed at her feet. "Leo Kioshi." The American scowled, grinding the beautiful flower into the dirt with her heel. This was the one whose lips had touched her leg. She would not accept anything from him, except pleas to stop her from torturing him.

The new leader had brilliant orange spiky hair, hazel eyes, wore a normal navy tee shirt with a bold one and green cargo pants. He frowned almost playfully at her response to his gift, eyes alit with desire, until Iwao nudged him.

"Citizens of Suna," he announced in a loud voice, eyes lingering slightly on the sullen American, "We are here to reap our revenge on our fallen comrade, Masaaki, known as number two."

Hannah stifled a giggle behind her hand. _Number two. He doesn't know how…'dirty' that sounded. _She chortled even more at her own pun.

The Seven glared at her and the villagers nearest to her inched away as if fearing she was a contagious disease.

A kunai with an explosive tag landed at Leo's feet. The Seven leapt back in synchronization onto another rooftop as it burst.

"You will be brought to justice." Hannah recognized Yuri's gravelly voice. "You shall leave and do no harm to the village or villagers."

Tamaki smiled. "The villagers are quite safe, paint shop owner."

"Masseuse," she retorted.

"Touché," the blonde, who worked at the massage parlor, smirked.

Goro suddenly yelled as sand engulfed him. He tried to claw his way out as he sunk further and further into the growing mass of yellow. Leo made a hand sign in the fallen number seven's direction and inside the sand was a muted explosion.

The other five looked on impassively, although Tamaki frowned faintly and Daiki growled.

"What a waste," Hisoka said tonelessly, glancing at the orange-haired leader.

"He was trapped with no escape, and a neophyte," Leo shrugged. "We could always get another member."

"Kazekage-sama," Yuri greeted. The villagers cheered as they spotted their leader standing on a roof opposite of the Seven. Hannah knew Gaara was ill and glanced between both elevated platforms. More and more sand guards were arriving.

The red head and Leo exchanged a glared contest. Gaara won.

Leo's hazel eyes shifted to the gray clad Iwao, who gave a bare nod. Iwao threw an explosive tag note on a kunai toward the crowd, who screamed in terror. The weapon was blocked by a matching kunai, causing it to blow harmlessly in midair.

"Clear the streets," one of the smarter guards yelled.

"Flee this block," another encouraged.

The effect of the words was disastrous. People panicked, scattering in every available direction, tramping one another. Daiki, Big-and-Hairy, and Iwao snorted at the chaos.

Hannah was jostled around. Someone's elbow jammed into her stomach and she fell onto her knees. Frightened villagers tripped and stepped on the American. She held her breath, and covered her head with her hands.

* * *

Iwao cursed. "I've lost the target." 

Leo swore, "Ksoh! Find the contestant!"

* * *

At a gesture from Gaara, the ANBU and shinobi began to attack the Seven while the Kazekage busied himself with using his sand to save those getting trampled. Half retreated into a circling ring around his feet for defense as the other half saved lives. 

The battle began in the Sand's favor, but more and more shinobi were cut down.

Gaara's sand found a bloody Hannah. Two of her fingers were broken, blood ran down a part of her head, dust coated her thoroughly bruised body. The Kazekage set the American on the rooftop near his feet. "Daijobu deska?" he asked quickly as he could spare.

"Hai. I'm fine," she coughed weakly. Personally, it felt as though she had been beat by a horde of ogres with clubs and boulders, inside and out. A child curled in the form of a ball plopped onto her. The child wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her chest, wailing about his mother and sister.

Hannah felt a twinge of maternity and nestled the boy, curling herself around him to make him feel more secure. Any harm that would be wished upon him would go through her first. Her green-grey eyes roved his frail body for injuries.

* * *

"I see her," Iwao muttered to Leo, slicing through another shinobi with his laser eyes. The crimson laser beam was actually made of chakra stored in a suppressed 'bead' on his left ear for years. 

Leo very nearly sighed with relief. The assassin promised her to him. He was just picking her up. "Where?" he asked.

"By the Kazekage," the man in grey said wryly.

Leo Kioshi cursed every foul oath that came to mind under his breath, venting his frustration on those who leapt in his way. He was even angrier when Hisoka was taken down by a pair of clever shinobi with a deadly trap.

At a silent signal, the remaining four retreated.

"That was foolish," Iwao berated Leo.

"I know."

"We lost another skilled member," Daiki grunted. Hisoka had been a close companion of sorts to the big man. His death was a blow.

"You still have me," Tamaki smiled cheerfully, causing Daiki to snort, "Don't be gay."

"Next time we isolate her and I shall seduce her away," Leo murmured to himself. The orange head could see her waiting for him, sleeping on the bed…hair laid out over the pillow…unclothed body half covered by the sheets…

Leo came back to reality, smirking. _Yes, Pallid Obscurity, you shall be mine. I know who you are._

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

Hannah handed the boy into the arms of the relieved mother. His identical sister smiled, tugging on her mother's clothes, calling for her brother's attention. The American accepted the profuse thanks with a plastered smile. Every inch of her hurt like hell.

Contestant seven surveyed herself, not able to move two of her numb fingers. They were broken, oddly not hurting. She guessed that would come later. A trip to the hospital was in orthodox.

"Girl."

Hannah ignored the voice. There were plenty of girls around. Even if someone was referring to her, her name was _not_ 'girl'.

"Girl!" The voice sounded more annoyed, angrier.

The American limped on, eyes trained in the direction of the medical center. She was so _not_ looking forward to having her fingers hea-

"_GIRL!" _

Hannah jumped as the gravelly female voice roared behind her. The American gave a terrified squeak, leapt and grasped onto a sign hanging from a building. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Yuri in her ANBU suit and mask glaring up at her.

Competitor seven sighed. There went another decade of her life, another notch up on the likelihood scale of getting a heart attack. Hannah let go and fell onto the dirt with something between 'oomph' and a 'sigh'.

"Daijobu deska?"

_All that just for one question?! _"Of course," she answered sardonically, glaring up at her demonic employer. "Peachy keen. Healthy as a horse."

"No one likes a smart ass," Yuri snorted, helping her employee up.

"A smart ass is better than a dumb ass," she grinned.

Yuri swatted the American's shoulder. "Shut up and get to the hospital. I want you to run twenty laps around Suna for not participating in the battle. Another ten in the armor for not getting away from the battle because you were not battling, and thirty push-ups over candles for your sarcasm."

"Wh-what?" Hannah stammered, gaping. She felt faint.

"You have got to get it in your head," the ANBU scolded, pushing her toward the medic center. "Haiyaku (hurry)!"

Groaning, the teen limped to the center to escape Yuri's 'goodness'.

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

"Do you have any idea which contestant they are targeting?"

"Competitor seven."

"How do you know?"

"The leader couldn't keep his eyes off her."

A pensive pause. "Hai." Another tranquil period of minutes. "Keep her under strict surveillance. Double patrol the borders. Transfer her to another, more secure location."

"Where?"

There was a moment of silence.

"You're not serious, Kazekage-sama!" gasped the figure, recoiling slightly.

"I am."

"Yessir," the figure answered in a subdued, unhappy tone.


	8. My Constant Companion, the Caged Bird

Hannah collapsed, more sand filling the armor. She picked herself from the heavy, fiery grainy substance. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" She hopped on one foot, emptying out one metal shoe and then the other. Sand got _everywhere_. And it was horribly itchy.

The American stumbled forward as a shuriken rebound off the back of her metal, archaic armor and fell as there was an explosion behind her. She scrambled up and away from Yuri like a rat escaping oncoming tidal waves from an open floodgate.

"Faster! Quicker! Stronger!" her tormenter barked. Hannah heard the hiss of weapons slicing through the air toward her. The American flung herself onto the ground, rattling in the weighty armor. Her teeth knocked together.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Art of the Shadow Doppelganger,_ she performed, getting up.

A squad of four Hannahs ran together in formation before splitting up. Each huffed, mimicking one another. The original heard two poofs. Suna lay ahead and her spirit boosted. Now she began forcing chakra into her feet. The Americans jumped into the air, whirled around, and threw three kunai with explosive tags.

One aimed for Yuri, the other targeted the ground.

As expected, the ANBU blocked the three explosive kunai. Three more blew up under her feet, knocking her path off slightly.

Both Hannahs cheered "Yukata (I'm so glad)!" referring that their plan had been a partial success.

They landed before the gates of Sunakagure. The clone vanished in a puff of smoke. Hannah stripped the armor and made it into a neat pile as Yuri caught up. "You are using that brain," she acknowledged. "Although too many clones are never a good thing."

Hannah picked up a leather skin of water and drank from it, giving her trainer a nod.

"You have a new home."

She sprayed the liquid in a mist. "Wh-what?" she coughed.

Yuri took a step closer and leaned forward. "The Seven are after you. Why? I do not know, but you are being moved to a safer, secure location under the Kazekage's orders. "

Hannah was silent, and nodded with a straight face. Inwardly, she felt as though a piece of her had fallen into a bottomless pit. Too much moving or change wasn't good for her; it made her depressed and lonely.

The full moon had already passed two nights ago and it was an entire month before there would be another.

Yuri led her protégé to a room beneath the Kazekage tower, down, down…down…Hannah frowned as her tormenter opened a cell door. The cell itself was well furbished with furniture, everything the body desired…but everything the heart abhorred.

"This is your new home." Hannah swallowed and walked to stand in the cell. She could hear the old woman's sympathy. The American didn't turn as the door was closed and a lock clicked.

Hannah sank onto the floor, hugging her legs. _I'm all alone…in a cage…again..._

_Why have I been abandoned?_

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

One of the ANBU came to visit Hannah and saw two of her. They played Pattie Cake on the floor together. Their faces mirrored boredom, green-grey eyes showing their minds were somewhere in the distant future, seeing and not seeing it.

"Hannah?"

"Yes?" they answered as one, heads swiveling in unison.

"The Kazekage-sama would like a report on how you're faring."

Both Hannahs exchanged a glance before looking back at him. "We're faring…well," one said.

"We've adapted quite efficiently," the other told him. They smiled fakely as one.

The vaguely disturbed ANBU member informed the Kazekage. In the mean time, back in the cell, Hannah and her shadow clone amused each other.

"Why should anyone care?" she asked her double. Her green-grey orbs were mossy with sorrow and bitterness.

"They don't," the mirror replied, her face falling too.

One managed a weak smile; so did the other. They hugged one another tightly. "At least with you I'll never be abandoned, forgotten, betrayed," Hannah one expressed, clutching tighter to herself.

"I could never leave myself alone, mutilate myself. We are our own best friends in the cruel world, you and I," the other finished, pressing the twin closer.

Both of them cried on each other's shoulders. They could only depend on themselves and each other. Finally one of the Americans pulled back and asked with a soft kind smile, "Do you want to be alone together, against the world?"

The other smiled back. "I would be relieved."

They discussed various subjects and points of view, sparred together in their spare time. The doubles did everything together. But after five days, the routine had become rather mundane.

"Perhaps this is why other humans were created," one Hannah suggested from the couch, staring at the cement roof.

"Yes…Having yourself for company would get old. Different people with different view points make the world a more interesting place," the second agreed, lounging on the rug.

"I miss Gaara."

"I miss Yuri."

"I miss Chiharu."

"I miss Maite."

Pause.

"I never thought I'd hear myself say, much less think this but-" Hannah propped herself up on the couch.

"I miss Rin," both of them sighed.

"At least we could get on her nerves," the American yawned.

"Neither of us could know the sequence of the battle beforehand…both of us would receive a bit of damage instead of ending with a draw every time…"

They trailed off into pensive silence.

"Why do you have a Kage Bunshin with you?"

Both jerked up in relief, half in disbelief at Gaara's low voice.

"Kazekage-sama!" they exclaimed, smiling genuinely. It was a breather to see someone other than themselves.

"Hannah, you didn't answer my question."

The double and original frowned at one another before turning their faces to the red head. The two linked hands. "It's a deep thing," one shrugged.

"You wouldn't understand," the other told him.

"If you cared to explain it to me, I might," Gaara said.

"_You_ of all people should understand best, Kazekage-sama," the American growled, reclining on the couch and ignoring him.

"Need we say more?" the other hissed, glaring blackly.

"Yes."

The twins fumed at the wall facing away from the leader of Suna for a solid five minutes. They turned their heads as one, expressions slightly sad. "It really doesn't matter, does it?" one Hannah murmured quietly, eyes seeing and not seeing Gaara. She was gazing within herself.

"No…" the other responded as gently, assuming the same expression. "I understand perfectly, but...it hurts."

"Just for my safety, but never seen the sky except…" Hannahs seemed unwilling to say anymore, their faces twisting with agony.

"Except behind bars," they said softly as one, eyes focused shamefully and sadly on the floor.

"You're…lonely?"

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

"'It doesn't matter, does it?'" her voice echoed. "'No…'"

Gaara had never suspected how lonely Hannah was until he heard how soft or tragic her words were. They were deep and full of raw emotion. "'Just for my safety, but never seen the sky except…except behind bars.'" Bars. Bars of a cage. A mental cage.

"You're…lonely?" he finally asked. The emotion in her eyes articulated she understood why she was treated this way, even if it hurt her. It disturbed the red head to see how lonely she was, alarmingly so.

He shouldn't have been so constrictive…should have let her out for a while…but he had almost forgotten about her if it hadn't been for Yuri.

"_Please, Kazekage-sama, you're destroying a young person. A young person with the power to affect Suna!"_

"_What do you mean?"_

Despite their moments, Gaara knew little about Hannah, save for her battle with depression and she was a contestant. But he did know she was intelligent and fascinating. The red head had known few clever people before, even less women. With such a female within his grasp, could Gaara really let her slip away?

Gaara was puzzled yet...curious. He was interested in someone for their mind, personality, and he wanted more. Who was she? What were the dimensions of her character? What made her cry, laugh, angry?

He unlocked the cell and the Kage Bunshin disappeared in a plume of gray smoke. Gaara gestured toward the stairs. "How about a little sky without bars?"

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

Hannah was ecstatic. She was so indescribably happy to be going outside she glomped Gaara. Of course he turned around at the wrong time and they fell backwards. Their foreheads, noses, and… something else smashed together.

Both pairs of eyes widened.


	9. Gaara

It was dead silent for a long time as they stared into each other's eyes.

Gaara read shock and growing fear in the American's green-grey orbs.

Hannah saw pure surprise in the Kazekage's sky blue eyes.

Contestant seven was the first to react. She flew off the red head, her lips separating from his. Hannah felt fear, irrational fear, fear that came from the unknown consequences of an accidental action.

She was deathly afraid of the consequences of their unintentional kiss.

Neither she nor Gaara had blinked since their lips had met. Hannah quickly wiped her lips as the Kazekage stood up, not looking at her.

_Why do I feel so afraid?_ She asked herself helplessly. A new emotion was rooted in her- fear, fear of Gaara's lips, fear of Gaara getting closer to her. Hannah silently followed the Kazekage up the winding, dark staircase, puzzling.

_I've never let anyone this far in and that's why I'm afraid. I'm afraid he'll let me down, exploit and mistreat, harm, or destroy me. I have major trust issues, especially because I haven't had any real 'friends' for…ever, just mere acquaintances. _

Hannah blinked and gazed at the back of the head of spiky crimson bed-head hair.

_Suna has definitely lowered a few of my barriers. I guess it's because the people are so much more open and trusting that it made me feel dirty to keep so many secrets and be discreet. In America, no one would really give a damn if a person jumped off a building but it would only be a nine day wonder. _

The American got irritated about her idiotic insecurities and concentrated on how light the corridor was becoming. A square of light appeared and her fears melted into joy.

She gasped and squinted against the bright light, having adjusted to the darkness. At first Hannah wanted nothing more than to retreat. Her green-grey eyes adapted gradually and she could see shinobi striding in the hallway.

Hannah flashed a genuine smile.

She felt the urge to do something ridiculously childish like build a sand castle or run in circles, screaming nonsense. The American needed to release the energy.

"Come on," she said, grabbing Gaara firmly by his wrist. She transformed herself into a small girl and the Kazekage was forced to use a jutsu to change into a little boy. Hannah ran through the streets, laughing and smiling.

"What are you doing?" disguised Gaara demanded as the American paused for breath.

"In gratitude for the end of my sentence, we are spending the day together," the girl told the Kazekage.

"I have paperwork," he frowned.

Adult passing by stared at the children with curiosity or a queer expression, wondering if they were prodigies. Some shook their heads while others swore off caffeine.

"Please?" Hannah in child form stuck out her bottom lip and it trembled. Her eyes became watery.

To Gaara, the pout and shining eyes were annoying until a faint blush spread across her cheeks. In the lighting, for just a moment, Hannah seemed beautiful causing the Kazekage to blush faintly. "Alright," he grumbled, relenting despite his extreme dislike for pouters and whiners.

"Arigatou," the girl swiftly pecked his cheek.

"One to two," he told her, informing her of the point score game.

"What can I do to repay you for taking the day off?" she asked, walking with him through the crowded village streets.

"Kiss me again. I enjoyed it," Gaara smirked, watching her face erupt in red.

"You can kiss my arse!" Hannah retorted rather loudly, attracting the attention of several stunned adults.

The Kazekage smirked, saying nothing. Personally, causing Hannah to blush or annoy her into verbal spars was becoming more appealing to the red head. She made him laugh inwardly with her disarming dry humor.

Gaara recognized she used her brain often unlike many of the female species he had met. As time passed, the Kazekage was impressed she didn't run out of caustic comebacks or clever comments. Hannah used her brain, not her looks to get what she wanted- a rarity indeed

It was almost dinner time and it was his turn to drag her by the wrist. "Where are we going?" she inquired curiously.

"You'll see."

Hannah remained taciturn until they arrived before a building with one window that appeared to be more of a bunker than an actual edifice. Everything was holed up, lined, and reinforced. The American knew a military hideout when she saw one.

Gaara searched for anyone, but, finding no one, began to perform many seals Hannah did not recognize in a whir that made her head hurt to follow. The door rumbled open and the Kazekage dragged her in as it shut.

Competitor seven flinched as a light bulb flickered on.

"Wow," she whispered, blown away.

Drawings, some intertwining, some separated, plastered the walls and ceiling. Hannah took note of a desert rose, a boy with a teddy bear, a ball, a sand castle, and many other things as well. Huge, small, all were done in different colors with paints, pencil, pastel, and marker.

Although she drew, Hannah felt like a wet-behind-the-ears neophyte artist.

But it made sense. Red heads tended to be artists. Artists tended to be known for their fire and passion. The American wondered about Gaara. Evidently he was skilled in the arts. Was he skilled in music? How ardent was he about books?

The room wasn't the only thing colored. Propped on the walls or hanging were colored paintings or black and white sketches.

She and Gaara ended their transformation jutsus and Hannah surveyed each piece of art with awe and growing respect for the red head's extraordinary talent..

The American blushed as her green-grey eyes snagged on a tacked up sketch of Pallid Obscurity hugging her waist. "Who is this?" Hannah asked so as not to be suspicious.

"An interesting woman I've met." Gaara came up behind her. "I don't know much about her."

"Hhhm." Hannah wisely decided not to press further. "What is your opinion of art? Is it short lived or meant to last for eternity?"

The Kazekage blinked. "Both. A flower's span is short but very beautiful while it lasts. Statues are meant to last for eternity and usually are more appreciated and observed than short lived artwork."

Hannah smiled. "I agree. Why don't you sketch a statue holding a flower? Both would be eternal."

He took her suggestion and strode to a corner and retrieved a sketchpad with a pencil. Hannah waited until he sat down to lay down on the floor with a sigh. She loved it here.

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

Unbeknownst to Hannah, Gaara watched her. She hadn't asked him if he had done the art; she seemed to know he had created every last piece. The American truly appreciated his artwork. He had been right to bring her here.

The red head quietly flipped the page of his rough sketch of the statue and flower. Gaara was waiting to trace Hannah.

His pencil lightly fashioned the outline of her slender yet curvaceous body. It was difficult to draw. Gaara enjoyed the challenge, secretly tracing contestant seven. She appeared to be lost in her own mind because her green-grey were unfocused.

The Kazekage leaned back and quickly nabbed his colored pencils, hurriedly while delicately shading in the black, grey, and white form. Gaara mused his relationship with Hannah as his eyes flicked from her to the paper.

_Years of isolation have made me lonely and friendless. I have on true friend, Uzumaki, but even he does not know half as much as her. I wonder why it is so easy to let Hannah in. Perhaps it is mutual understanding or…_

Gaara couldn't really think of what else 'or' might be.

"Let's go. It's time for dinner and we never ate lunch," the Kazekage mentioned, shading in her form.

She snapped out of Hannahland. "Oh yeah, we never did, did we? Where do you want to eat, Kazekage-sama?"

"Hannah."

"Habit."

"Please don't add the suffix."

"I can't help it," Hannah huffed, sitting up and brushing off her back.

"Then call me Gaara," the red head ordered, keeping the sketch-being-colored averted from the American's direction as she smacked dust from her jeans. The Kazekage watched her as he set the drawing away in a file cabinet hidden in the wall.

Both of them transformed back into children before leaving. Gaara glanced at the disguised Hannah. "Do you want to hold hands?"

"Why?" the little girl with gray eyes asked, cocking her head in a puppyish fashion.

"Little children do it all the time," the Kazekage suggested.

"Lewd pervert," the American snorted jokingly.

They held hands as they wandered back to the Kazekage tower. Gaara's reason for holding hands had been a lie. He had another motive in mind…

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

He reflected his treatment toward the American in his apartment, leaning back against his chair with a book hanging from one hand that rested on his knee. The 'relationship' had changed almost one hundred and eighty degrees.

Sabaku no Gaara found he was more affectionate and open toward contestant seven than his siblings or the villagers. She was very understanding, introspective, and gave good psychological feedback he spent time mulling on. The Kazekage lifted the book.

It was one Hannah suggested and the red head had found he enjoyed it to a certian extent. _I have enough time on my hands to be reading novels by a deadly, potential future wife, _Gaara thought. _Why do I give her so much information? What is this feeling I have with her…_

He shut his eyes and his mind wandered back to the moment before dinner as he cooked.

_Her hair was pinned in an uncomfortable-looking ponytail and apparently it had been irritating her for a while. Gaara's eyes followed her hands as they lifted to her head. The sight of her auburn hair cascading and sliding from the hair tie seemed to leave him stunned. _

_The Kazekage busied himself with stirring the corn, a newer import. But his eyes secretly found their way to her, subtly observing. _

'_I see your human side, the one you keep so deeply buried and well concealed,' he silently told her back as she viewed his arsenal of novels. 'I am the only one who will ever see the woman in you.'_

_Again, he experienced the insatiable desire to lick her. _

Gaara's tongue itched. The memory of that moment made the red head feel restless. He wanted to go somewhere without knowing the destination. If Temari or Kankuro were here to see his behavior, they would have him committed to an asylum.

He sighed and tried reading again.

The novel was…for lack of a better word, erotic and made his face burn.

"His hands roved down her silky skin, pale in silvery moonlight, to her soft br-" Gaara shut his eyes for a moment and took deep breaths. What was wrong with him?

He could see Hannah in the position of the female main character, Gabriella. The Kazekage shut the book, deciding enough was enough for one night. The red head crawled into bed after bedtime routines and stared at the ceiling, pondering why his bed felt so cold and large.

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

Hannah couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned. The American tried exercising and jogging in place in her new room near the top level of the Kazekage tower, the room above Gaara. She hoped she wasn't disturbing him.

Hannah practiced her taijutsu, karate, judo, and chakra control in failing attempts to exhaust herself into submitting to slumber. Contestant seven also could not stop thinking of Gaara or the tangled emotions she felt around him other than fear of his kisses, even if they shared only one.

It was as if the blasted Kazekage had cast a haunting spell or jutsu on her.

Hannah sighed, shifting to her other side again. Her fingers picked at a loose thread on her sheet. She mutely attacked the thread for ten minutes before tearing it out.

_How do I feel about Gaara? I don't know. It's just so confusing. It's not hate, but it's not indifference anymore. I think I'll be sick if I'm in love. _

The American had read enough novels and had enough friends tell her tales of love and how badly they got crushed by crushes. Love hurt. It was the best dream and the worst nightmare at the same time- living torture…living ecstasy.

Competitor seven snorted and took out her last resort: the iPod.

'_So she said, 'What's the problem, baby? What's the problem?' Well, I don't know, maybe I'm in love (love). Think about it every time, I think about it can't stop thinking 'bout it. How much longer will it take to cure this? Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love). Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know anything 'bout love. _

'_Come on, come on, turn a little faster. Come on, come on, the world will follow after. Come on, come on, cause everybody's after love. So I said I'm a snowball running, running down into the spring that's coming all this love. Melting under blue skies, belting out sunlight, shimmering love.'_

Hannah thought of Gaara and blushed.

'_Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream never ever end of all this love. Well, I didn't mean to do it, but there's no escaping your love. These lines of lightning mean we're never alone, never alone, no, no.'_

The blush deepened vaguely. The knowledge the origin of her thoughts was sleeping one floor under her bed didn't improve the situation.

'_Come on, come on, move a little closer. Come on, come on, I want to hear you whisper come on, come on, settle down inside my love. Come on, come on, jump a little higher. Come on, come on, if you feel a little lighter. Come on, come on, we were once upon a time in love.' _

The American switched off the music and iPod before her face became permanently stained maroon. She groaned. Now she was too hyped from the love song to sleep and any trace of it had been scared away.

It would be a long night indeed for both.


	10. Rendezvous and Bring Me to Life

_Pallid Obscurity, meet me at the Hot Springs tonight at Witching Hour. Obsidian Luminosity_

Hannah frowned. Her feminine senses were screaming at her this was suspicious. It reeked of trap. Yet the American had no way of proving it was Gaara's handwriting because she had never seen it.

She flipped the card over twice, feeling worried. Did Obsidian Luminosity really know who she was? Was he toying with her if he did know? Hannah gritted her teeth and crushed the card in one hand at the thought.

_How dare he! That-that son of a- _A knock on the door interrupted the beginning of her mental swear word ranting. Hannah tossed the plain, white wad on her desk and opened the door. It was Yuri, come to inform her of the round.

The old woman wore her purple robes as usual. She glided into the room. "The next round is dancing before the Kazekage." Seeing Hannah's brows furrow and her mouth begin to open, Yuri held up her hand. "Individually," she added.

_Ksoh, he'll know. Damn his cleverness. _"What type of dances?" The American asked.

"Wild, new age dances," Yuri said with contempt, "that are performed by those sordid women at those filthy taverns."

Hannah felt her face burn. Gaara thought her dancing at the first ball resembled _that_.

"I'm not pleased about it either," her boss snorted, misreading her employee's glowing cherry face.

"I have to dance like th-that," Hannah croaked in a strangled tone. She was pissed at the Kazekage. _First he was toying, now he was _**manipulating**_ and exploiting me to the public! Or perhaps he is just confirming that I am Pallid Obscurity. Either way, I'm screwed._

Yuri nodded and stood in the doorway. "Good luck," she sniffed and shut the door behind her.

Hannah groaned quietly, falling to her knees and covering her face. Something ominous and anxious foretold her that everything was rapidly falling apart. The American glanced sideways at a clock on her desk. It was sunset.

The day had gone by with usual gruesome training and engrossing in novels, of which she was running dangerously low on. Hannah smiled at the memory of before lunch.

* * *

"_Erm, excuse me," the American waved down a passing female shinobi, "Do you know where I can find some books?"_

"_I'll see what I can do." Hannah watched her disappear down the hall. _

_She was surprised when the female came back rather quickly with an armful of books. "The Kazekage sends these with love," she smiled…roguishly? "I explained the situation when I ran into him. He chose these from his personal library. You are free to read as many of his books as you chose, but he thought you'd rather like these."_

_Hannah was so surprised she laughed and sent the woman back to search out the Kazekage to relay her thanks. Skimming over the titles and authors, the American was astonished he could support himself with cultured intelligence. _

_She locked herself into her room and began to read. _

* * *

It was time. 

Hannah was dressed to kill. She was a woman in black and on the hunt for a certain Ouji-sama she had a bone to pick with. He was going to fess up if he knew who she was or not for tonight was the Judgment Moon- her decision to hang the black forever or continue correspondence.

The American stealthily slipped into the Hot Springs half an hour early and crouched behind foliage that was planted for scenery purposes. Her body seemed to rust from inactivity and Hannah silently cursed her stiff joints.

Obsidian Luminosity arrived silently and mysteriously as though from a shadow.

His eyes trained in her direction. "It is safe, Hime-sama."

It seemed to Gaara. Hannah relaxed faintly, still suspicious. She had seen too many spy movies with people impersonating others, especially the _Mission Impossibles_. The American crept from the greenery and stood to her full height proudly.

"Do you know my identity?" she asked coolly.

"Perhaps, Pallid Obscurity," Ouji-sama replied with a smirk in his voice. "Perhaps."

She knew he was pulling her strings. "Is there something you wished to inform me of this night, Obsidian Luminosity?" she inquired coldly.

"I have a gift for you, my Hime-sama."

"Show it to me."

"It is very small," he told her. Hannah's heart skipped a beat. _Is he…is it a…_

Ouji-sama came to her with his closed palm held forward. The American was stiff with the old fear of Gaara, of his lips, of his love. _H-he can't love me! Th-that's impossible- illogical! No one could ever love me! I'm hideous, coldhearted, nasty! How could anyone ever love me?!_

Her mind was reeling. A sweet-smelling cloth was pressed over her nose and mouth, suffocating. Hannah's lungs screamed and pleaded for air, but as her world faded, the Kazekage's voice whispered, "Sleep well, Hime-sama."

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

_Fog. It's so cloudy…my head is throbbing…what happened after I passed out? Where am I? _

Hannah couldn't find the strength to move. She didn't want to. Everything was _so_ heavy. Her mind told her that if she feigned sleep and listened, her questions would be answered eventually. Unfortunately there were no voices speaking, only silence reigned supreme.

A finger brushed away a strand of her hair.

The American was too out of it to swat the offending digit away. Her arm wasn't heeding the command to even twitch slightly.

"You should be waking soon, Pallid Obscurity," a familiar yet unfamiliar voice pierced her grogginess. She should know that voice from somewhere…The speaker sounded as if he were muttering to himself more than to the American.

Hannah didn't know how much time flew by, but she did know the speaker who was possibly her abductor was getting impatient. The leaden fog refused to abate her being and Hannah laid and listened.

"She isn't waking," hissed the kidnapper from the other side of the room.

"She is alive," an emotionless, cold voice answered. "The drug is coursing through her. She breathed in too much. Give it another half a day to wear off."

"Is there anyway to accelerate the process?"

"No, the body repairs itself in it's own due time. Unless you would like her to die, I suggest patience is the only advice I can give."

The abductor waited by her side, and the American felt as though she was the prey of a hungry, eager predator. Sometimes his fingers grazed her face or her arms, once his hand passed dangerously close to her breasts.

Hannah enjoyed the caressing sensation, wishing it wasn't her kidnapper doing the stroking. The fog ebbed away sluggishly. Thoughts were able to strand together and began piecing the puzzle of the abductor's voice.

"'Love sought is good, but given unsought is better,'" the familiar voice quoted Shakespeare lustfully. Hannah had a feeling she was in a degrading, horrible position.

Awareness of what her body was touching came back gradually and the American wished it hadn't come back at all. Her body informed her mind in a shrieking, panicked voice that her body was only dressed in her undergarments and silky sheets blanketed all but from shoulders up.

Awareness told of a male lying atop the covers. Awareness whispered of his hand resting on her jaw line. It squealed of the fingers of a hand fiddling with a strand of auburn hair. Her head rested on a firm, chest and a chin contacted with the top of her head.

Hannah didn't dare blush, tremble, or breathe loudly.

The American felt herself sink into the pillows as the male shifted to sit up. "I know you are awake, Pallid Obscurity otherwise known as Hannah Nephthis. You are- rather were- participating in the contest for the marriage to Sunakagure's Kazekage, Subaku no Gaara."

Hannah stiffened as his hand smoothed back her hair behind her ear. She kept her eyes squeezed shut. The American flinched as his forehead gently touched hers. She wanted to throw up, scream, explode, die, anything to escape.

She trembled as there was a hesitation.

"You're shaking like a leaf," Leo crooned softly, lifting his forehead and removing his hand. "I suppose it would only be gentleman of me to allow you to adjust to your room."

When she didn't answer, Leo Kioshi left the room. Hannah stared at the ceiling with wide green-grey watering eyes. She shook harder with terror, drained of color. Tears of uncertainty and fear raced down her face in a constant stream. Hannah Nephthis silently cried.

Iwao shook his head and snuck away.

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

"She is searching for an escape," Daiki reported, seating himself on a large cushion. "Her hands and fingers examine and pry at everything. Those keen eyes miss no place. Pallid Obscurity has a fierce determination…for a woman."

"What was she doing?" Iwao inquired.

"She's been tapping every cobblestone in that room and sticking her fingers in the crevices," the genie-look-alike paused to chuckle, "Pallid Obscurity blockaded the door with the bed and tied the door shut with those expensive sheets."

They heard cursing and slamming of Leo's fists on the firmly sealed door.

Tamaki smiled. "It seems she is determined not to be disturbed."

"What women did you two pick up?" Iwao asked, eyeing either one of his team mates.

"I picked up a beauty- sunny hair that falls to her waist, perfect body, shy and cute but naïve," Tamaki sighed, staring into space fondly. "We enjoy our time together very much."

Daiki snorted at his companion's lechery. "My female is getting acquainted to her room too. She refuses to allow me to touch her. What woman did you chose, Iwao?"

"None."

"Why?"

"I have no need of such primitive pleasures, Tamaki. I have no hormones."

Tamaki and Daiki repressed a shudder. Iwao was not human. He was similar to Sasori- a puppet, but a cyber puppet with his heart preserved in a canister. It was eerie to have a cyborg, but Leo insisted the inhuman machine was useful- and it was.

"It sounds like our leader has the most women troubles of us all," Tamaki chortled, glancing down the hallway with a soft smile. "I'll see how Chii is doing."

"But it's your watch," Daiki protested, glowering.

"Chii awaits me." Tamaki placed the back of his palm on his forehead and turned his head dramatically before rushing off.

Daiki muttered something foul about the blond and checking on his woman.

Iwao sauntered down the hall to the door that held Pallid Obscurity. He stood a yard away from his leader who was red faced and pounding on the door with his fist. "What do you mean its shut!?" Leo demanded.

"_Lord of the Rings_- 'The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut,'" came Pallid Obscurity's voice from the other side of the door.

Leo took several deep breaths and pinched the bridge of his nose. The redness drained from his face. "You are not dead," the orange-head said calmly.

"As good as."

"But you have no right you say you are," Leo contradicted tranquilly, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Physically? No."

"Let me show you that you are not dead, Hime-sama," the leader whined, scratching on the door like a cat wishing to be let in. Silence was the answer…for a moment.

"'Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold until you find it and lead it back home. Wake me up inside…wake me up inside…call my name and save me from the dark…bid my blood to rise…before I come undone… save me from the nothing I've become…'"

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

Hannah woke with a throbbing headache. It felt as though her skull were splitting or imploding. The American didn't move so as not to smear any bits of her brain on the luxurious sheets. The reason her head ached was she had cried herself to sleep again.

"Hime…" No wonder a pair of arms were wrapped around hers. Not to mention the closely pressed warm body molded into her back or the face nuzzled into her hair. _How did he get in? I tied the bed to the door and slept under the bed…damn him. _

The American ignored Leo Kioshi as he snuggled nearer. She could feel him through her thin, pastel green dress that she had been given. It hung off one shoulder fastened by a jeweled clip. A jewel-encrusted belt dug into her waist.

"Good morning, Aijin. How are you?" The orange-haired pervert murmured.

"Fine until I smelled your breath, and by the way, I'm not your lover," Hannah replied. "We haven't established a 'relationship' if you can call it that."

"That's not very nice," pouted Leo, giving her a playful squeeze.

"Sneaking into a female's room isn't very nice either," the American retorted.

"Touché."

Hannah chose not to reply. She was annoyed he had managed to capture her attention briefly or at all. Not for the first time, Pallid Obscurity thought of Gaara. Her finger snarled in the bedspread. The American found herself swiftly flipped onto her back, staring into the face of Leo Kioshi.

He performed hand seals and chanted words Pallid Obscurity didn't recognize. The sheets transformed into silken chains that latched onto her limbs. Hannah struggled as her arms, legs, body, and neck were tied down by the fabric strands.

"This is my special jutsu I designed just for you. I'm willing to teach it to you if you allow me a few pleasures," Leo offered, straddling her waist.

"Like?"

"A few kisses here and there…a little hands on...for both of us of course," Leo smirked.

"Hands on where?" Hannah asked cautiously. She already knew the answer from where his eyes blatantly glued.

"Why would I want to learn this jutsu?" the American quickly interceded as Leo began to lean forward with moist lips. The question caught him off guard. The orange-haired kidnapper was genuinely surprised.

Hannah tried not to squirm as he used a breast for a pillow. "Because it is a handy jutsu that allows me to ensnare the victim in silk chains filled with chakra. It is not a move limited to bedroom uses," Leo explained, smirking as smoke spilled from his victim's burning face.

"What do you mean?" Hannah was curious if she could learn the jutsu for a secret, future purpose.

"Clothing is everywhere. Say the Kazekage was to arrive in his ceremonial robes this moment. I would use my jutsu to strangle him with his own garments. I can manipulate fabric."

"If I were to learn it, how long would it take?" Hannah inquired cautiously.

"A few days," Leo said happily.

"I agree, but on a few conditions I want clear…"

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

"Excellent." Hannah cautiously released Leo from the silk bind. "A bit much chakra, but you have impressive control." The American performed another round of hand signs of the zodiac and summoned her chakra. _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_ Hannah combined her seven clones into a large silk snake.

Leo smirked and the bed sheets transformed into an identical snake. His reptile lashed forward and hers answered. A few times the orange-haired leader managed to almost slip past Hannah's guard, but the American managed to block or dodge at the last moment.

Except one.

Hannah's green-grey eyes widened as Leo's snake knocked hers onto the ground, causing it to disappear. Its tail lashed out and coiled around the ninja-in-training, lifting her into the air.

"Punishment!" Leo's smirk grew.

He moved so quickly he seemed to vanish and reappear before Hannah. The American stiffened, red, as he kissed her jaw line and moved down, stopping at her collarbone. Pallid Obscurity refused to gasp, trembling with the efforts to hold it back.

She still thought Leo was a disgusting, perverted cad, but desire was desire no matter who the male happened to be. Hannah wondered if her peripheral vision was playing tricks on her. Out of the corner of her eye, the orange hair seemed to darken to maroon.

"_Hiden Nawa: Tanmono Yajuu," Secret Rope: Fabric Beast. _

"_Shunshin no Jutsu!"_ Leo parried, utilizing the Body Flicker Technique. He momentarily disappeared and Hannah whirled around, using her fabric snake to strike the orange haired leader's.

The American found a kunai at her neck. "You really should be more observant," Leo purred in her ear. Hannah elbowed his stomach and whirled around, punching his nose. "And you should be more careful," she retorted with a triumphant grin.

Leo Kioshi rubbed his nose. He opened his mouth to say something terribly clever, but was cut off by a cry. "Boss! They're here!"

Hannah felt a flicker of hope and smiled. "_Shunshin no Jutsu!" _She rushed the orange-haired leader of the Seven while gathering chakra in her fist. It connected low between his rib cage, causing Leo to gasp and fall over, gaping for air like a fish.

"Kazekage-sama!" Hannah yelled, watching Leo writhe on the ground.

The American was stunned when the Leo on the floor puffed in a plume of gray smoke and turned out to be the bed sheet. She froze. _Where was he?_ A chain materialized around her neck and Hannah choked as she was yanked backwards. Her backside slammed into the floor.

"You should be observant _and_ careful, Pallid Obscurity," Leo sighed. "Now the Kazekage will come and I shall kill him." The trapped Hime-sama opened her mouth to warn Gaara, but silk wadded itself in her mouth and wound around her wrist and ankles.

"And just to make sure you don't escape or free yourself," Leo crouched beside her with a crimson Desert rose, "I have to put out your lights." Hannah held her breath as knock out gas jetted at her face. "Let's see how long you can keep that up."

Her lungs burned and vision swam- watery, clear, watery, smeared, clear, fuzzy…

"Hannah!"

"G-Gaa…ra…" Black invaded and the American finally breathed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Sorry it took so long to update. First the busy weekend, and tonight I had to feed Uncle Kippers some crickets...did I forget to mention Uncle Kippers is a scorpion? Please review. It keeps me going. _


	11. Holding Out for a Hero

"_If I lay here, if I just lay here…would you lie with me and just forget the world? Forget what we're told before we get too old. Show me a garden that's bursting into life…"_

Hannah feigned sleep, unsure of the situation of the outside world surrounding her. _Where am I? The Seven's hideout? Sunakagure? Where? It is safe?_

"_Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I neeeed…"_

"Hannah?"

The American cautiously peered through a slit of her left eye, not moving. Gaara and a nurse with a clipboard stood near her _white_ bed in her _white_ room. Hannah felt as though she were locked in an asylum. There was so much _white_!

"Miss Nephthis?" the nurse inquired.

Hannah knew better than to respond. The nurse had short, choppy blond curls and large brown eyes that stared at the motionless American. Her skin was pale with a few moles here and there, but her body was…thin, reed-ishly so.

"_I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light..." _

"She should be conscious," the evil nurse from hell frowned.

"_He's gotta sure and it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life…"_

"Would you please fetch me a glass of water?" Gaara's voice came from her right.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama."

Hannah's ears strained to hear the fading clicks of the assassin's heels as she silently, repeatedly thanking the red head watching over her.

"She's gone." The message was so inaudible the American almost missed it.

"_Somewhere after midnight, beyond my wildest fantasy, somewhere just beyond my reach…" _

Hannah's green-grey eyes opened slightly. "It's her. The assassin," she breathed.

"_There's someone reaching back for me."_

Gaara's head swiveled to check the doorway, then the window, before returning to her. Hannah felt a small pool of heat gathering in her cheeks as the aqua marine rested on her.

"_Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat, it's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet!_ _I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light..."_

"What did I miss? And why can't I move?" Hannah asked as she tried and failed to sit up.

"The potion in the rag was meant to knock out and paralyze to prevent you from escaping. It should wear off by tomorrow. The remaining of the Seven are dead," Gaara informed her. The American sensed he wasn't telling her something, but didn't bring it up.

"_He's gotta sure and it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life…Up where the mountains meet the heavens above, out where the lightning splits the sea, I would swear that there's someone somewhere watching me."_

"What about-?" Hannah's green-grey eyes gestured toward the empty doorway.

"_Through the wind end the chill and the rain, and the storm and the flood, I can feel his approach like the fire in my blood…"_

"Later. The score is an even 2:2," Gaara reminded her, smirking. The American scowled, mentally cursing. She would have to find a way to tilt the score in her favor.

Something suddenly occurred to her. "How many days have I been gone?"

"Almost a week."

"That long?" It seemed an eternity longer.

"_I need a hero.. .I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta sure and it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life…"_

Gaara nodded. Again, the American sensed the unspoken thing that needed to be said.

"_Well, he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fresh. I need a hero!"_

"I'll watch over you," the Kazekage offered as Hannah yawned. She nodded and shut her eyes.

* * *

_Hannah sat at camp. The strange ninja men had paused to rest on the border of the 'Fire Country'. The American glanced around warily. She jumped as a boy in an orange and black jumpsuit leapt from a tree onto the ground. He paused as his bright blue eyes focused on her._

"_Oye, are you lost?"_

_Cautiously, she shook her head. _

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Meditating," the American replied, fully knowing one ninja couldn't take on seven. _

"_On what?"_

_Hannah didn't answer, but her green grey eyes became unfocused and saw into the past. "Nothing," she whispered, mentally replying, 'Everything.'_

_The blond seemed to sense something was wrong. "What is it?" he asked, crouching beside her. The American was more edgy with the stranger nearer. _

"_Nothing," she repeated more irritably. _

"_You can tell me," he said. "I'm going to become Hokage and try to make people's lives better."_

_Hannah merely snorted, not looking at the blonde teenager, seeing him from her peripheral vision. "Why do you think you can hold back all the bad things of the world?"_

"_People used to call me monster because of…something in me. I used to be isolated for all my life and never knew my parents," he reflected aloud, staring into his own past. _

"_You've had it pretty easy," Hannah sighed, staring into the sky with a sad smile. _

"_You think being alone for years was easy?" he snapped, half glaring and half gazing at the American as if she was insane. _

"_It's better than getting to know your parents or thinking you do before they divorce! You think being disowned by your mother, protecting your sibling who committed suicide, getting kicked out of the house while secretly suffering from depression and being called a 'freak' ever since entering school is easy?" Hannah stood up, tears spilling onto the ground._

"_Your parents are _dead_! You didn't live with them, know how they did anything, or their reputation. You were spared with obliviousness! Some of us weren't so fortunate! Some of us grew up with both and suddenly the two manipulating dictators split up, tearing your soul in two during the process!"_

"_I am so screwed up because of what they did that I can't maintain relationships or even establish friendships because of their suffocating 'love'," Hannah spat the word mockingly. "Your parents aren't alive to haunt your life and whisper tormenting words to you. They're gone forever just like I wish mine were!"_

"_You know _nothing _of physical, mental, and spiritual pain!" Hannah screamed at the blonde, who was wearing an idiotic pitying expression that made the American want to slap it off his face or run away from the accusing expression. That said, she turned and ran headlong into foliage. _

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

Hannah woke up sobbing into Gaara's chest with his arms wrapped around her. The American squeezed him tightly, bawling. "S-s-sister, d-d-d-don't die," she wept, gnarling her hands into his ceremonial robes.

"_I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter…I had to fall to loose it all, in the end it doesn't even matter…"_

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, i-it doesn't even m-m-matter," Hannah croaked.

"Yes it does," the Kazekage returned calmly, giving her a little squeeze. He ran his hand through her hair; the effect was mesmerizing. The American found she couldn't concentrate on anything but his fingers brushing her tresses.

Hannah took out her iPod, sniffling, and turned up _Red is Blue_ by Ben Folds from _Hoodwinked_ without putting the ear pieces in her ears.

"_Everything is changing. You're looking for the cure and you feel like you're the loneliest girl in the world. Trouble in your head now, don't know what to do. Seems like up is down and red is blue…red is blue…red is blue…" _

"_Remember when we started? Days when all was fun. All that we could make when life was young. Now you're getting older and nothing feels the same. You can't even make sense of your own name. Because red is blue (doesn't make much sense) But red is blue (messing with your head now) red is blue…ooohhh…ohhh…"_

"_In your heart there's a room where you lock up all the times and the things that she said and now red is blue. What was near is far now; red is blue; like a fallen star and red is blue…oooohhh…ooohhhh…"_

Hannah hiccupped and shook with trembling breaths as Gaara's long fingers continued to run through her hair. The American calmed down shortly and the two remained that way just for a little while.

It was then Hannah noted Gaara's head was drooped on her breast. She blushed every hue of red possible as her mouth mutely shrieked very bad words. The American grumbled incoherently to herself, leaning back on the bed.

After a little, she didn't mind the strange sensation. It was Hannah's turn to mess with Gaara's head, or more specifically, his hair. She curled it around her fingers, ran her hands through the softness, and fuzzed it to make it stand on end all for the sake of boredom…

And another unknown emotion she didn't want to dwell on.

"He looks like such a child when he's sleeping," Hannah smiled to herself, "and his hair is just like a child's." The American slipped her arms around the childish figure of the Kazekage, blushing faintly with more pleasure than embarrassment, closing her eyes.

_Let me be selfish just this once, _she thought, holding him. _Let me be selfish in my desire to keep you forever...for a little while. _

Hannah leaned her head back on the pillow and stared at Gaara.

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

The American found it ironic when the Kazekage began tossing and turning on her. Hannah's face brightened as the red head wriggled on her body to escape the nightmares that were threatening him. She tried to shake Gaara.

"Erm, Gaara…." She whispered, poking his cheekbone. "Gaaaarraaaaa…."

He murmured and rolled on top of her. Hannah squeaked quietly as he wrapped his arms around her and muttered very clearly, "Ssssh. Don't be afraid. I'll protect you, Pallid Obscurity."

The tremendously embarrassed American flushed more and squealed, "Eep!" again. She trembled with the fear again as he buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. Hannah found she was petrified. Yet a part of her was more than willing to comply to Gaara.

That was what Hannah was afraid of. She was in the middle of a contest with hordes of other Gaara-hungry competitors and the prize was wrapping himself willingly around her. Hannah feared the consequences for both of them.

What would the women do to her? How would Gaara, who cared so much about his village, appear to them if it was known he…well, Hannah wouldn't consider it _slept_, but…with a woman he wasn't yet married to?

This fear held her back from returning anything other than little shows of affection.

She truly did feel something for the enigmatic Kazekage, but she felt it was wiser and safer to wait. The American would play out the contest to the best of her abilities and plan from thereon. If she lost…_if _she lost….she would go back to America and scrape up a job.

Or perhaps she would become a ninja at another hidden village and help people.

Hannah gasped sharply as Gaara's fingers ran down her cheek. She had been so busy daydreaming she had forgotten her current, not to mention embarrassing, situation with a certain Kazekage.

The American gazed at his sleeping face for a long time with inflamed cheeks. Perhaps this once…just once she could…he was asleep wasn't he? What Gaara didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

_Gaara had her trapped, the shy doe, Pallid Obscurity. She trembled as he stroked her and the red head sensed it was out of fear. But what did she have to fear? Did she fear him?_

"_Ssssh. Don't be afraid," he whispered in her ear, "I'll protect you, Pallid Obscurity."_

_She made a strange, frantic noise and squirmed a bit. Determined not to allow his captive escape, Gaara buried his face in her hair and crushed her under his weight. Although he wasn't heavy by any means, it would suffice pinning the thin female. _

_Slowly, she stopped squirming and the Kazekage feared he was suffocating her yet she breathed. The red head ran his fingers down her shadowed cheek, causing Pallid Obscurity to intake quickly. He saw her blue eyes, similar to Uzumaki's, flash with surprise._

_Gaara wasn't prepared when the Hime-sama stroked his cheek in retaliation. He started as she gave a feminine giggle, an uncharacteristic act, as her hand continued down his neck. It felt…wonderful._

_The Kazekage was disappointed when her fingers refused to pass his collarbone. The minx! She had him on a hook and then she dropped him! Gaara decided to play her at her own game. _

_Smirking, the red head pressed his lips near her ear and breathed loudly, causing Pallid Obscurity to shiver. At the same time, he coiled his arms around the slim female form and pressed her close as if they would mold into one. _

_The Hime-sama cursed softly and tried to move, but Gaara refused to give quarter. He was too interested in his prize, too curious, too consumed, to allow her to escape. Swiftly, the red head planted his lips on hers. _

_He could tell Pallid Obscurity hadn't been expecting such an attack. _

_There was a surprised squeak caught in the kiss, but Gaara decided not to push it. He wasn't that type of guy. Better for the Hime-sama not to avoid him or be too afraid of him (in terms of kissing). The Kazekage held himself back and pulled away, satisfying himself with lying on her form. _

_He listened to her frantic heartbeat. It was like a rabbit's. Her chest rose and fell often. Perhaps she, like he, found it a bit difficult to breathe after the kiss. Gaara felt a light pink spread across his cheeks as her hands rested in his hair. _

_They lay together silently, catching their breaths when the Hime-sama decided to slide from under the Kazekage. Damn. He wanted to kiss her again. Gaara shivered as her fingertips brushed down his cheeks as a farewell. _

_Where was she going?_

"_Come back," he tried to say, but the words stuck in his throat. "Matte!"_

_His arms groped the bed for any sign of the Hime-sama but only found remnants of her warmth. Sulkily, Gaara hugged a pillow and wished it was her. _

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

Time seemed to accelerate as three months flew by. Two more rounds were passed by Hannah and Rin, no more assassinations were made, the American's ninja skills improved dramatically, yet contestant seven found herself in fewer awkward situations with the Kazekage that weren't terribly romantic or significant.

At the moment, the Kazekage was instant messaging his brother in the neighboring country at the same time as a rather tense Shikamaru.

Lazy101: She hasn't given birth yet. Temari is a whole damned month overdue.

RedSands: She defies all rules of a normal pregnancy.

WoodenStrings: Seriously. By the way, Gaara, have you found a special someone yet?

RedSands: Perhaps.

WoodenStrings: Is she hot?

RedSands: What a stupid question to ask in the desert, Kankuro.

WoodenStrings: May I remind you, little brother, I am _not_ in the desert?

Lazy101: Cut it you two.

RedSands: Relax.

WoodenStrings: You sound as if you're the one having the kid, Shikamaru.

Lazy101: It's enough stress for both of us

RedSands: What do you mean?

WoodenStrings: Are you telling us our sister might die?

Lazy101: Tsunade says Temari has twins, but they are rather large and could become troublesome on their way out. Neither Shizune, Tsunade, Sakura, nor any other medic nin can figure out why the little bald monkeys aren't coming out.

WoodenStrings: That's not a nice thing to call your near-future kids.

RedSands: How is Maite?

WoodenStrings: Well. We're married, but no action yet. We're still adjusting to one another's habits and quirks. She's a pretty good puppeteer, at least for amusement purposes…

Lazy101: Gotta go. Temari is complaining and throwing a fit again.

WoodenStrings: Ha! Good luck with that! Oh, oops. Maite's parents scheduled a formal dinner and I was supposed to be bathing now. Jan ne!

* * *

The Kazekage logged out from the computer, frowning. His sister…in trouble? It was a trouble no one could fix or stop, a situation where everyone was helpless. Gaara stood for long moments in pensive thoughts. 

"Send a courier to the Grass Country and leave Baki in charge. I'm going to Konoha."

Unfortunately, Gaara would be too late.

* * *

**Author's note:** _Gomen nasai for taking so long to update. Curse my English research essay and write-to-an-author essay and my Spanish project! In case you haven't picked it up, that's what I've been focusing on mainly. . I'll try to update quicker now that my Spanish project is over and done with and my author essay is due tomorrow._


	12. Playing Psychiatrist

Hannah picked up a piece of fruit and examined it carefully for bruises or mold. Her keen ears picked up conversations as she seemed disinterested in her surroundings. It was a habit Hannah was rather developed at.

"Did you hear?" a man's voice whispered from behind her.

"What?"

"The Kazekage's sister, Temari, died giving birth to her twins."

The American dropped the fruit and, composing herself, apologized to the vendor. She bought another and paid for the wasted one. Hannah rushed back to the apartment and locked herself in, delving into her thoughts.

_Gaara and Kankuro must be so upset! Their poor sister, brother-in-law, and twins! _

Hannah could sympathize with Gaara. She had lost her father at a young age. Her sister committed suicide one week before the American had received her driver's license. Shortly after, her mother disowned and kicked her out of the house. She knew what it was like to be misplaced, abused, and loose everything.

_I'll do what I can to comfort him when he returns! _Hannah resolutely decided, squeezing a tomato so hard it burst. _Oops._

_But when will he be back?_

After devouring her food at stomachache rate, the American searched the thick and thin throngs of the crowd for Baki, the one in charge in Gaara's absence. She finally spotted him. Hannah came up behind him and tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Excuse me…"

The person wasn't Baki, but one of the sentinels for Sunakagure.

"Ah…gomen, wrong person," Hannah apologized hurriedly, humiliated and red. She dashed off at breakneck speed, fully aware of not only the guard's raised eyebrows, but the entire group of sentries swapping shifts.

Hannah flushed darkly and slowed down.

She jumped and gave a high-pitched squeal as a hand landed on her shoulder- like in the cheesy, black and white horror movies.

"EEeep! Who the…oh, Baki!" Hannah smiled.

"What are you going? I thought a herd of crazed animals were thundering down the street," he scolded, but by the friendly twinkle in his eye Hannah knew he meant the comment as a joke of sorts.

"I'm not fat," she protested, giving his shoulder a swat, but the attack was easily warded.

"What do you want?"

"When will Kazekage-sama be back?"

Baki paused. Hannah sweatdropped as she felt the intense stares and the sudden silence of the surrounding street. Baki's head swiveled in their direction. The throng suddenly became animated, but ears were straining to hear the ninja's words.

_Oh, like_ that's _not suspicious!_ Hannah mentally snorted, watching a few obvious eavesdroppers shamelessly staring.

Wordlessly, Baki led her to the Kazekage tower. Hannah found herself back in the office of the Kazekage, but with a reasonable amount of papers and no Kazekage. The Sensei of the three Sand siblings sat himself in the chair slowly. He folded his fingers and held them to cover his mouth.

Hannah chewed on her lip and shifted her weight to her left foot. The newly installed clock on the wall ticked loudly as minutes passed.

"Gaara will be back after his sister's funeral," Baki finally spoke, "in four days, but I am concerned for his fragile mental state. When he was younger, our Kazekage had an unstable mentality. Now that the Shukaku has been removed, I am troubled he might slip into a limbo."

From what Temari had told her, the American saw the logic. She frowned with slight sadness at the ghostly reminder of the eldest Sand sibling. _Temari…_

"Judging by the papers you filled out when you first became a citizen and earned your ninja headband" –Baki's eyes momentarily rested on the new, shiny headband that was tied and hung loosely from her neck- "that you may help Gaara."

"But, Baki, just because I'm introspective I can only see inside myself and my flaws. I might not be much help to Kazekage-sama," Hannah frowned.

"Don't underestimate your abilities," he half scowled. "You are perfectly adept for this mission."

_Overestimating is just as deadly, Baki. _"This is a mission?"

He nodded. "Your first. It is a B-rank. Why? The mission will be more dangerous if Gaara is unstable. Leave immediately. Report back when you have succeeded."

"Yessir," Hannah answered, giving an army salute with a straight face before it broke into an amused smile. She went out the door.

Baki smiled as the door shut. "She would be good for Gaara."

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

Hannah was surprised to see Gaara's brother on the outskirts of Suna standing with…

"MAITE!"

"ANNA!"

The two rushed each other and hugged one another tightly, all the while squealing, "I missed you so much! (gasp) Me too! Yay! Together again!" in unpracticed unison. The puppet master merely stood on the sidelines, smirking at the spectacle.

"Why are you two here?" Hannah asked, taking a step back.

"Baki sent an IM (instant message) to us saying that you would be coming along to keep an eye on Gaara," Kankuro shrugged. He was acting cool, but in reality he was scrutinizing Hannah carefully. He knew the details of her mission and it was her first.

Maite sobered immediately. "It's unfortunate Temari-san didn't survive."

Hannah nodded seriously. "Let's go."

The trio made it to Konoha in two days with little breaks or stops for rest or sleep. Hannah was too inwardly stressed to do either. The American's insides were in turmoil. _What questions should I ask? How will he react?_

Finally Hannah got so irritated with herself for being a worry-wart, she decided, _Ah screw it. It will go the way it will go! I'll just go with the flow. _

Immediately, the American felt the change. The climate was muggier and cooler than the dry, arid desert air. Trees and foliage populated the area densely. Hannah marveled at the thickness of the larger trees that were the biggest she had the fortune see.

The three arrived at the huge open gates with a Japanese symbol painted over the gateway.

Two men in a stand at the entrance studied them. Hannah came up to them and asked, "Excuse me, sirs, but do you know the current location of Kazekage-sama?" The words were carefully chosen, precise, and spoken with a hidden cutting edge- the American style of double edging words with no escape or loopholes.

"I believe he is with Shikamaru at the Nara home," the one with a straw in his mouth answered calmly.

"Arigatou!" Hannah replied with surprising sweetness before returning to the married couple. "So where is the Nara household?" she asked Kankuro, assuming, as the Kazekage's brother, he would have made a few trips to Konoha on diplomatic business. She was right.

"Follow me," the puppet master ordered edgily. The trio rushed to the Nara household. Hannah allowed Kankuro and Maite to enter first because they were here for Temari's funeral; she was on an important mission- to preserve the sanity of Sabaku no Gaara.

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

Everything was black. It reminded her of Obsidian Luminosity. After bathing and rubbing a rose petal aromatic lotion on her skin, Hannah slipped on her long, flowing black mourning dress in the bathroom. In honor of Temari, the American wore no jewelry and kept her hair down.

She was lending her iPod to the woman that was going to sing a song of reverence for the Sand kunoichi.

Almost all of Konohakagure, a large village indeed, stood in rows in black before the open-lidded coffin. From her spot, the American could see Shikamaru crying and holding onto one of the twins. Gaara held the other twin, knowing and not knowing he was holding the baby. His dead eyes were focused on Temari.

The blond who told Hannah he would become Hokage put his hand on the mentally slipping red head's shoulder with an almost knowing, sympathetic expression on his face.

The female began to sing: "_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie woooorrrlld. Life in plastic- it's fantastic!_" The villagers stared at her in disbelief or confusion. Hannah smacked her forehead and rushed over to assist the confused and humiliated singer.

The flushing woman sang anew: "_How can you see into my eyes like open doors, leading you down into my core where I've become so numb…without a soul…my spirit sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back…home."_

For the first time, the American noticed old-man Ebizo, Chiyo-baa-sama's younger brother. The old man and his deceased elder sister were highly revered in Suna. He was positioned near the front of the line. Hannah frowned as she saw his head slightly tilt from Gaara's direction to the coffin's.

"_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside. (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside. (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark. (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) before I come undone. (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become…"_

The line moved forward slowly as people praised, gave thanks, or paid tribute to Temari. Hannah kept her eyes on the old man and Gaara.

"_Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real. Bring me to_…life," the singer trailed off as Ebizo began performing seals. Hannah, Kankuro, and Maite called, "Ebizō-jii!"

He thrust both his hands on Temari's belly and a large blue light began glowing. Everyone was transfixed, holding their breaths. Even Hannah, who saw strange things everyday, held her breath as everyone waited. If anyone did breathe, it was inaudibly as Ebizo gasped for breath. Hannah's genius understood in a flash and she smiled sadly, green-grey eyes softening. One life for another. One life transferring bodies.

Ebizo's chakra began to die down, but it was not enough. Naruto, the one who promised himself to become Hokage, placed his hands on the old man's. Hannah stepped forward and added hers, much to the surprise of the men. She smirked at their astonishment.

How could she let Temari, an independent, fiery feminist, be revived by two males?

It sufficed. Someone- Kankuro- caught the revered Elder of the Sand village as he collapsed, joining his sister in the realm beyond.

Temari stirred vaguely but Naruto and Hannah's keen eyes caught the subtle movement. They smiled at one another. "I couldn't save Sasuke or Gaara," Naruto murmured to himself, face melancholy.

"Don't worry your pretty little head," Hannah replied quietly. "Remember you can't save everyone. That's what relatives and best friends are for. Don't be too hard on yourself."_ Hypocrite, _Hannah snorted inwardly at herself.

"Sh…Shikamaru?" Temari muttered sleepily.

Shikamaru, who had been gaping like a country bumpkin, ran forward and shoved Naruto away with his free hand. Hannah held back the blond as he shouted, "Hey!" but no one paid him any mind at all. Simply ignored, Naruto scowled but wore an anxious expression on his face.

Temari's teal eyes opened.

Shikamaru laughed and laughed. He laughed so hard he was crying. His wife, on the other hand, didn't understand why until she sat up and saw. Shikamaru, laughing and sobbing, squeezed Temari with one arm and handed her one of the twins with the other. Kankuro and Gaara came over and the Kazekage gave the remaining twin to Temari.

Hannah whipped out a camera and took a picture of Kankuro, Maite, Shikamaru weeping with joy, Temari sitting up in her coffin, the twins confused, and Gaara all smiling.

She smiled down at the frozen moment in time, careful to save it immediately.

"Ugh! I stepped in dog crap!"

Laughing with the rest of Konoha, the American whirled around and took a picture of Naruto waving his foot with the fresh dog turd sticking to the bottom of the sandal.

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

"Here's a perfect portrait of the next Hokage!" Tsunade laughed, waving one of hundreds of copies of the photograph of Naruto with dog crap on his sandal.

"Give it back!" Naruto whined, failing to snatch the incriminating evidence, "Destroy it! It's damaging my reputation!"

"What reputation?" The Fifth Hokage snorted, pocketing the picture. It would go right next to her sake (for those of you who don't watch youtube, that's alcohol).

"That's cruel, Granny," Naruto sobbed, head hanging in eternal shame.

Hannah, nearby, laughed. "Good one, Hokage-sama!"

"Arigatou. By the way, when does the Kazekage intend to depart?" Tsunade asked, turning away from the melodramatic blond to the contestant. Yes, the Fifth was well aware of the contest and the background of the American competitor before her.

"In two days, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade gave a cool nod. She was aware Hannah was aware that the Hokage was making mental tabs on her. The Fifth kept herself unusually reserved and watchful, Shizune noticed.

"ANN-A!" Maite called, jumping up and down, waving her arms.

Laughing, 'Anna' shouted back in the same fashion, "MAIT-E!"

"Come over here!" The Hime of the Village Hidden in the Grass exclaimed. "Temari wants to ask you a very delicate question that public ears can't hear!"

"Then why are we shouting?!"

"I don't know!"

After a rushed goodbye to the three, Hannah and Maite walked briskly to the Nara home. The American noted most of the black had been stripped off, but some remained to honor elder Ebizo-sama's noble sacrifice.

Hannah found herself pushed into a room with Shikamaru, one arm around Temari's shoulders, while his wife held either baby in an arm, smiling. It was picture perfect- and her camera battery had died! Still, the scene was touching and the American blushed, wondering if she would ever end up in such a predicament.

"Hannah?" Shikamaru began.

"Yes?" said addressed person answered nervously.

"Would you like to be their godmother?" Temari finished.

Hannah's jaw crashed to the floor. It took her a few moments to fully recover. "Wh-wh-Are you –bleep-in' serious!?" the American asked.

"No."

"What?!"

Both parents laughed. "Yes."

"Yay! I accept your challenge!" Hannah cheered, throwing both hands into the air. She felt like a million dollars. No one had ever given her such an honor.

Kankuro's head peered through the door. "Hey, would you shut up already?"

The moment was ruined.

"KANKURO, YOU SON OF A –beep bleep bleep bleep- I'M GONNA TEAR OFF YOUR –bleep- AND JAM IT STRAIGHT UP YOUR –bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep- AND THEN –bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep- ON YOUR –bleep bleep bleep bleep- WITH –bleep bleep bleep- IN THE –bleep- AND - bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep- YOUR –bleep bleep bleep- SO THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO –bleep- SIDEWAYS!"

Needless to say, Hannah was on Kankuro's tail as he ran for dear life, women covered their childrens' ears, husbands covered their wives' ears, Gaara smiled, Maite recorded the entire thing, and Konoha learned why one doesn't piss off an American.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** _Yes, I stole- I mean borrowed- that from Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series by LittleKuriboh, who is very talented at changing voices I must say. By the way, if you don't already know, Naruto is obviously not mine or I wouldn't be here writing fanfics- I would be plotting the plotline for Naruto. _


	13. Poison

Gaara paced in his office. The last month of the contest was almost over…yet he didn't want it to end. Not just yet anyway. His aqua marine eyes studied the floor, lost within conflicting thoughts. The number of competitors had been ground down to ten, Hannah and Rin included.

"Hey, Gaara," Kankuro's voice interrupted.

The Kazekage looked up. The motion was an indication to continue.

"There's a party in the gymnasium. Some wild and erotic dancing is going on," the puppet master smirked, trying to bait his younger brother.

"An unauthorized party?" Gaara questioned dryly.

Kankuro rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "It's not exactly…unauthorized. Maite and I had a little 'oh you're married' kind of ball. It's informal and anyone can come."

"I'll see about it," the thoughtful red head mumbled, shifting toward the window. His eyes found the gym. Myriads of colors spilt from the windows and Gaara could hear the happy voices of people cheering and the low pulse of a loud beat. The noise and crowds weren't exactly appealing to him, but perhaps it was more inviting that he would admit…

"Alright." His elder brother left.

The sand gently lowered him on the glass rooftop. The bright colors were blinding and the glass vibrated slightly. Music flowed from open windows. Gaara knew he must be going insane. Usually he would never attend such riff raff but…

The lure of Pallid Obscurity was too great.

He stared down through the transparent sheet at glowing colors, clumped masses of writhing bodies, wall of sound, and little clothing. Still, he was determined to find her tonight. She had to be here. It was nearly a full moon.

His eyes snagged on his brother, Kankuro, watching Maite move her lean body seductively. The puppet master didn't last long. Gaara's eyes flicked elsewhere as the couple began to dance. _Where are you Hime-sama?_

The Kazekage decided to wait until later in the night. Pallid Obscurity was a creature of the night and would stay up late, dancing.

"_Remember the feelings? Remember the day? My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away. This moment I knew I would be someone else. My love turned around and I fellll….Be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend. You can be my bad boy, but understand that I don't need you in my life again."_

As he knew, Suna citizens who had lived in Suna had routines and went to bed on schedule. They began to thin out first. So his Hime-sama wasn't a citizen…or she was one of the newer citizens…

"_She's cold and cruel but she knows what she's doing. She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion. She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter. Strange as it seems, she's the one I'm after…'cause she's bittersweet. She knocks me off my feet…She's a mystery, she's too much for me, but I keep coming back for more…She's just the girl I'm looking for."_

Gaara made his entrance into the building at nine when older and younger citizens were abed. Only those in his age group remained to party the night away. The red head was relieved Pallid Obscurity wasn't some old woman in disguise. The thought made him shudder.

"_I know there's something in the wake of your smile. I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah. You've built a love but that love falls apart. Your little piece of heaven turns to dark…Listen to your heart…when he's calling for you…Listen to your heart…there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going…and I don't know why, but listen to your heart…before…you tell him goodbye…" _

During the brief technical instrumental of _Listen to Your Heart_, Gaara spotted her. She was the Queen surrounded by novices. He was snared, bewitched. Pure lithness, agility, freedom, and grace dominated her essence. It was akin to well-oiled clockwork.

"_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile…the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah. They're swept away and nothing is what is seems. The feeling of belonging to your dreams. Listen to your heart…when he's calling for you…listen to your heart…there's nothing else you can do…I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart…before…you tell him goodbye…"_

The flashing colors, white strobe lights, and music transformed her into an ethereal being of magnificence. No name, title, or status. She was just here to dance. In vain, Gaara squinted at her face but the strobe lights blinded him when he should have seen her shadowed face.

The voluptuous figure, without a doubt, _definitely _belonged to his Hime-sama. The Kazekage thought his poor heart would burst from his ribcage and prostrate itself before her. The red head was experiencing difficulty containing rather animalistic male desires he'd never gone through before. If Gaara hadn't been a master of control, he would have lost it then and there.

_Move Your Body_ by Eiffel 65 played and the youngest Sand sibling tried to blend in with the dancing forms, but frankly he moved like a stiff reed in the wind. No bending whatsoever. At one point he was next to Pallid Obscurity.

"Come on," she laughed at him, grasping his hips and forcing them to move. "Move your hips and loosen those knees. Don't be such a stiff!" Blushing and in awe that she didn't realize it was Obsidian Luminosity, Gaara bashfully danced.

His Hime-sama taught him how to shake what his parents gave him throughout '_The Sweet Escape_' by Gwen Stefani, '_Sexyback_' by Justin Timberlake, and '_Smack That_' by Akon?.

_I..want you_, Gaara told her silently. Somehow, the red head seemed to catch hold on her beat and he was dancing very very close to her. They were on fire, burning together. Gaara gave a wide smile. The 'burning' was killing him, but it was also killing her.

His face was so crimson from blushing that the Kazekage could feel heat radiating from his skin as smoke came out of his ears in a constant stream. _Burning…on fire…_

Gaara could tell Pallid Obscurity was battling the same war. It was a big relief and a bigger disappointment when the song ended for both of them.

"My favorite song!" she squealed excitedly as another song began. She dashed away from him and onto an empty platform. Gaara had the feeling he had a front row ticket to the best dance of his lifetime.

"_You're cruel, divine…your blood like ice. One look could kill. My pain, your thrill. I wanna love you but I better not touch. I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop. I wanna kiss you but I wanna too much. I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poissssooooonn. You're poison running through my veins, you're poisoooooonn. I don't want to break these chains."_

Gaara sucked in his breath. This was how he felt. This was how she felt. He could see it in the way she dramatically danced to the song as if it were a beautiful musical number. Her erotic movements fit the song and explained it.

"_Your mouth so hot. Your web I'm caught. Your skin so wet. Black lace on sweat. I hear you calling and it's needles and pins. I wanna hurt you just to hear to you screaming my name. Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin. I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous_ _poissssooooonn. You're poison running through my veins, you're poisoooooonn. I don't want to break these chains."_

Gaara knew there were other versions of the song '_Poison_' but the one his Hime-sama preferred was the version by Groove Coverage. He knew this agonizing dance would be forever burned into his mind until the day he perished.

"_Running deep inside my veins…poison burning deep inside my veins… One look could kill. My pain, your thrill. I wanna love you but I better not touch. I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop. I wanna kiss you but I wanna too much. I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poissssooooonn. You're poison running through my veins, you're poisoooooonn. I don't want to break these chains. Poisooooooonn."_

"_I wanna love you but I better not touch. I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop. I wanna kiss you but I wanna too much. I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poissssooooonn. You're poison running through my veins, you're poisoooooonn. I don't want to break these chains. Poison."_

The Kazekage clapped and was stunned to see Hannah illuminated by a flash of light. He had already suspected her of being Pallid Obscurity because the Hime and the new citizen had both promised to make him pizza and both were depressed people…but discovering how true was like a blow to…well, where the sun don't shine.

He pretended he hadn't seen as Hannah leapt down but now his aqua marine eyes roved over her, absorbing her details. She was the Hime-sama. The pieces were falling into place but Gaara needed time to sort them out and glimpse the big picture. The red head planned to change the tide.

For so long, Pallid Obscurity had kept him wrapped around her fingers, but now it would be she that would become ensnared around Obsidian Luminosity.

Gaara brushed his lips against her cheek quickly and whispered, "Meet me when witches cast their spells after thrice days they have brewed." The Kazekage murmured a word, and at a gesture, vanished in a cloud of sand.

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p-P

Hannah suspected the game was up. He knew. The American had seen the flash of surprise cross his face as that damned spotlight had flickered over her form after _Poison_. She sighed and felt the loss of what secrecy she had slip away.

Gaara knew.

And he would find her.

And he would catch her.

Contestant seven assumed some trickery afoot on the third day she was to meet him at midnight. The contest was nearly completed, at its last stretch. Hannah spent the day writing poetry, reading from Gaara's arsenal although it made her nervous he could see her, and emailing.

The next day, for the last few rounds, Gaara measured the remaining ten competitors' fingers…the kind of measuring for a band…usually for a ring. Hannah paled as he came down the line.

She noticed Rin held her breath as the red head measured her fingers. The American ignored the excited squeals of nonsense about 'having everything planned' from the blonde. Gaara measured her finger leisurely, almost lingeringly but no one else noticed.

Then each girl was individually taken into a room. Hannah was so riddled with anxiety by the time she was called it was nearly a relief. She strode into the Kazekage's room and, with a signal from the red head, sat in a chair near his bookcase.

Hannah sat up straight with her legs together and hands folded in her lap. Anyone who knew her well also knew this posture meant the American was nervous yet very focused. Gaara stood with his back to her, hands clasped. She bit her lip.

"If I were to marry you," the Kazekage began, "you would not be a rich man's wife nor would you be completely safe. You would live moderately and in these quarters if you chose. As wife, I expect you to fulfill the role of a wife, mother, and lady of Sunakagure. Are you sure you can handle such responsibility?"

He glanced over his shoulder and Hannah's green-grey eyes focused on her twiddling thumbs. For a few moments, it seemed as though she had lost her voice. She was not a courageous person (at least that's what she told herself), a warrior, a powerful ninja, or anyone important. Hannah thought of what to say, but the words were coming like sap on a snowy day- all too slowly.

'_If you hold back feelings cuz you're afraid of getting hurt, you wind up getting hurt anyway.'_

"I…" she began softly.

'_If you can't get someone out of your head, maybe they're supposed to be there.'_

"I'm not sure, Kazekage-sama," she whispered, eyes downcast. Inner turmoil of epic proportions was waging in her. The ever-tormenting question she always asked herself: 'Can I do it?' The half of her father's side said 'yes' while her mother's side said 'no, you can't; let me do it for you'.

There was a long, uncomfortable stretch of quiet.

"What are your terms if we were to marry?"

Hannah thought of an icon that made her cry because it was what she wanted in a guy: "I want you to call me beautiful instead of hot, to call back when I hang up on you no matter what, stay awake to watch me sleep…" Her voice faltered. This was embarrassing.

"Go on," the red head encouraged.

"I want you to kiss my forehead, show me off to the world, hold my hand in front of your friends, think I'm just as pretty without cosmetics on, constantly remind me how much you care about me ,and how lucky you are to have me…how much you admire and love me…hold me tight when I'm upset," Hannah paused to take a deep breath and plunge on.

"Play with my hair, tickle and wrestle with me, talk, joke, bring flowers if you want, hold my hand and run, throw pebbles at my window at night, allow me to fall asleep in your arms, sing no matter how terribly you sound" –Hannah smiled- "Get me mad at you and then kiss me, piggy back rides, push me on swings, look into my eyes and smile…and slow dance with me even if no music is playing…" She took a few deep breaths, blushing fiercely.

"You may go," Gaara muttered.

Hannah went home and had a nervous-crying breakdown for a few minutes before forcing herself to relax. The decision was to be made three days from now…two stood, looming ominously before her, when Obsidian Luminosity summoned her.

That night, she stared up at the sky, the moon. She silently asked her silvery companion what she should do. The moon, especially the full one, had always held a special significance in her life. Hannah pulled out her Nano.

She got her answer.

"_I know there's something in the wake of your smile. I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah. You've built a love and that love falls apart; your little piece of heaven turns too dark. Listen to heart…when he's calling for you. Listen to heart…there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going and I don't know why but listen to your heart…before you tell him good-bye…" _


	14. Ai?

**Author's note:** _Sorry for not updating sooner, but I have a specific reason for updating today. Someone requested I post this chapter on their birthday, which is today: 10-23-07. Happy Birthday Nami Ume! This chapter is dedicated to the day you were brought into this miserable world! _

* * *

Hannah stood erect on the top of the Kazekage tower, staring up at the moon with a worried expression. "Are you sure?" she asked the moon, its pale blue light shining down on her. Apparently it was rooting her on tonight. "Okay," she sighed, exhaling deeply yet feeling no better. Those breathing exercises weren't worth crap with love situations.

Pallid Obscurity could remember, as her green-grey eyes became lost in the full moon, the quizilla quiz she had taken in a two year period when she felt she needed to discover who she was and be certain of it.

"_You are the blue moonlight,_" the quiz told her, "_You are peaceful and serene, kind and loving. Your heart never steers you wrong. You let out uncertainness with tears, and fear with light. The blue light means distance. You are afraid to get too close to people. You have been betrayed once before and can't do it again. You love humanity and loneliness. You will have love in your life and will never pass by unnoticed. _

"_Your beauty attracts many, but your personality is rare. The uniqueness in your mind will always separate you. You can always find yourself lingering near the ocean, thinking about life. Your head seems to be up in the clouds, though your body is down on Earth. You change each time and come back a better person. The blue moonlight will always guide you to safety in the darkest hour."_

At least she hoped it would.

The Hime had made her decision and was sticking to it although she was shaking like a leaf during an autumn storm. Her legs were weak, rubbery, and her muscles felt wet as though they were sweating heavily. Her stomach had decided to stay back in her room while her heart was on overdrive.

Hannah tried to swallow but it felt like swallowing needles. It was nearly time. She thought of quiz results to boost her courage and confidence- the two things that she needed most that seemed to abandon her even before Gaara showed up.

"_You are a deep thinker that just longs for love and only love." _

"_You like to hold your feelings inside." _

"_It's okay to step out of the crowd a bit and GO FOR IT!" _

"_You are one of the few out there whose wings are truly ANGELIC. Selfless, powerful, and divine, you are one blessed with a certain cosmic grace. You are unequalled in peacefulness, love, and beauty." _

"_You have strength and independence. Intelligence and creativity are your strong points and you always try your best."_

Hannah felt her heart stop and freeze over instantly the moment Obsidian Luminosity appeared on the rooftop. Her mouth, if possible, became drier and her lips became stone. Pallid Obscurity felt as if she had looked a Gorgon in the face and her body was transforming into stone.

Resolve came crashing around her ears and piled into invisible rubble at her feet. _I can't do it! I can't do it! I can't say it! I can't! I can't! I can't! _The American felt a small spark of frustration, but it wasn't enough to free her from the spell fear had cast.

"_You know who you are and you aren't afraid to show it!" _a braver part of her screamed.

"Ohayo," she greeted him nervously and almost inaudibly.

"Konnichiwa," Ouji-sama returned somewhat tensely. Was he nervous too?

"_You tend to shy away from people or events in fear of feelings as though no one will understand you, or simply because you can't seem to relate to others. You often walk with your head down, and isolate yourself as if to console and save your own soul from further torture."_

Her head was definitely down now. In fact, it was almost so low her forehead could have hit a rock. Yeah, a rock…to crawl and die in shame under. That sounded like a pleasant alternative.

"_No!"_ screamed the braver part she recognized as courage. _"You're not running away this time! I won't allow you! Speak, fool! While you have the chance! Tell him! Tell him, chikusho (damn it)!"_

"Remember that time I called you a Tenshi?" the Kazekage asked quietly.

Tenshi. It meant angel. The Hime-sama nodded, blushing and wanting to crawl under an appealing boulder but her feet were cemented down by invisible blocks. "I remember," she croaked and cleared her throat.

"Remember the signs on your hands? Seikou? Shouri?" He began to advance toward her slowly as if he were approaching a rabbit ready to bolt or trying to catch a nervous doe. Hannah leapt backwards into the streets, afraid of what he would say next. He pursued.

Sand pinned the lower half of her body to a wall in a dark alleyway- the alley the Seven had attacked her in. Such fond memories. How did she end up returning here? The red head stopped before her and held her head gently, caressing her cheeks soothingly.

Hannah shivered involuntarily. _"All that you truly desire is for someone to understand you and want to be around you because they want to, and not because they have to."_

Gaara leaned forward and tilted his head sideways; Hannah complied by shifting her head the opposite way and bending forward. Their lips met perfectly although shyly. It was almost as though both had kissed a million times.

The paralyzing fear was gently swept away by a warm wave of warmth pooling in the Hime's body. The sand that trapped her arms and to her stomach helped her resist animalistic impulses. She wanted to moan. It felt…right. So _right_. The rightest thing in the world, the universe.

Even though it wasn't her first kiss, it felt as though it should have been- it was nothing short of perfect. It was encouraging, gentle prodding, preparing, assurance. Hannah felt laid back yet wired at the same time. _"You don't necessarily long for acceptance, you're just waiting for something good to happen to you;"_

They pulled back at the same time, both flushing lightly and glancing away from the other because neither regretted the kiss. Hannah stared at the ground fondly with a small, happy smile; Gaara focused on a nearby shadowed wall with a slight smirk.

"I feel so…violated," Pallid Obscurity teased, giggling. "Do it again!"

Obsidian Luminosity shot her an amused half-smile. "Later."

The Hime-sama sensed the thing the Kazekage kept holding back. "What?" she asked, cocking her head in a puppyish manner.

Gaara looked uncomfortable for a moment and Hannah's heart seemed to stop. Whatever he was going to say next would alter their lives forever. _"-something that will act as a sanction and will rid you of the everlasting pain that lurks pitifully at the bottom of your heart and mind."_

"Hannah, do you love me?"


	15. Rin: Take Two, Dreams

_"Hannah, do you love me?"_

There is was, plain and simple. Hannah's eyes opened wide and her mouth opened and closed uselessly. "I….I…" she spotted a kunai hurtling toward them and acted without saying a word. The American burst from the sand and tackled Gaara in a surge of fear so strong it surprised even her.

A second metal projectile buried itself in her shoulder, causing Hannah to hiss in pain. She leapt to her feet and whipped out the embedded kunai in her shoulder and blocked the oncoming barrage of weapons.

The American was slightly mystified when shots filled with probably with potentially lethal poisons. She deflected them with a furrowed brow and pressed lips. Hannah wasn't surprised to see the silhouette of a nurse in a short white uniform with curly, choppy blonde hair standing atop a roof.

"Truly," the American stated calmly. "Otherwise known as Rin. Why is it always the Rins?"

"Shut up, Hannah," Barbie hissed, leaning forward so her face was revealed in the blue moonlight. She tore off her outfit to reveal a skin tight black spandex suit like Lara Croft wore with a loose belt of pouches.

However, decorating the sides of her body, up her left thigh, hip, side, arm, and neck, was a pink scrawl design that trailed in whip-like tendrils painted on her right side. It was quite the fashion statement.

"Rin, don't tell it this elaborate scheme was for the wooing me," Gaara's voice sighed wearily as if it was a joke gone stale. Well it was no joke but it was past stale.

"My foolish cousin wanted me out of the picture because we were fighting for the same thing," Rin smirked. "I mean, isn't this stuff so hard? I had to kill all those people just to get to you! I love you that much! Do you hear me, sugar, I wanna be with you!"

"She's tipping on the wrong side of the scale," Hannah murmured in a sing-song voice.

"After I exterminate this pest" –she shot the American a fierce glare- "we can spend long quality time together, if you catch my drift. I mean, we're totally soul mates and-and wow, you're just sexy, wealthy, influential, and smart- it's mind-blowing! But it's my fantasy!" Her normally cold brown eyes gleamed with the rabid gleam of a fangirl gone totally wrong.

_And that's all it ever will be- a fantasy_, a murderous voice laced with jealous (?!?!) rage and power whispered, rooting itself in her chest and stomach. Hannah clenched her teeth in an effort to control the fire, but it only fanned the flames.

Deep breaths turned into deep hisses of pent, growing tidal anger. Without warning, the American whipped out several kunai and shuriken, hurling them at Rin. Rin dodged to the side and Hannah leapt forward, kunai in hand.

"Hannah!" Gaara called in an irritated voice. Underlying it was a hint of fear.

"Why _her_?" Rin demanded, clashing weapons with the Kazekage's supposed chosen –at least Rin hoped it was supposed. Sparks illuminated the hate for the other in their narrowed eyes. The two leapt back; Barbie almost landed in a waiting pile of Gaara's sand, but nimbly avoided it. "What does _she_ have? What is so special about that-that nobody!"

Both the 'she' and red head stiffened. Hannah clenched her fists. Rin would beg for death before the American was through with her.

"So she comes from the richest country in the world that happens to be on the other side of the world from us, big deal! She has little money, no fashion tastes, improper manners to address those of higher status than her, and, I mean, look at her! A twig! No butt, no boobs!"

"I mean, I'm nice and caring and all anyone could ever want. Everyone likes me! You're just seeing me in a bad light, baby," Rin told Gaara offhandedly. A shuriken ripped across her shoulder.

"The score is an even one all," Hannah smirked cruelly as Barbie's attention snapped back to her. "You don't have the time to be admiring your idol unless he's the last thing you want to see."

Rin's face visibly paled with anger. "L-last thing _I'm_ going to see! Your skill level is leagues behind mine! I've been training since I was five! _You_ are going to die!"

"We'll see who'll be cutting whose throat," Hannah answered evenly, fingers deftly performing zodiac hand seals for her next move. Her green-grey eyes never left Rin. Distractions were dangerous as well as life-threatening. She was dealing with a murderer, not an ordinary lackey or Yuri during training.

_"__Shinen__ no __Jutsu__!"_ _Abyss __Jutsu_

To Rin, the village, the rooftop, the world seemed to fade away. It was a genjutsu. Smirking, the assassin said, _"__Jutsu__Shō__!" Technique Neutralize!_It didn't work. She frowned, mystified. The jutsu should have worked…

She heard a low, strange, technological-sounding chuckle. It sent chills doing laps up and down her spine, causing her heart to freeze and catch her breath.

"_Hehehehe_," it chortled at her expense, "_Welcome, __Rin__, murderer and assassin, to the tank."_

Rin shivered yet felt no cold. She felt nothing, drained of awareness, even fear although she was mentally panicking. She couldn't feel her body, her pulse, her heart beat. Her chocolate eyes were wide with horror. She screamed and screamed, but no sound came and silence choked her throat.

The assassin hugged herself, trembling. "Gaara!" she screeched, or tried to. "S-Save me, Gaara!" Black was all she saw or she was blind. Nothing was what she heard or she was deaf. Nothing was what she felt or she was senseless.

Time seemed to pass agonizingly slow yet so quickly like an hourglass pouring sand grain by grain when in reality it was gushing down. Rin ran countless steps, but seemed to run in place, for in the black, she rapidly lost count how many paces she had traveled. The assassin groped the shadows, but touched shadow. She literally tore at her hair in frustration.

At least until she saw a small square light far away. Joy filled her. Escape! She ran with a wide smile as fast as she could. But with each step it seemed to move further away until Rin shrieked in outrage and poured it out.

She burst through the doorway with crimson rose petals lazily dancing, twirling to a white marble floor with a red carpet rolled up an aisle. Rin gasped as multiple heads of Suna citizens turned to face her with surprise, murmuring. The villagers were dressed formally. At the far end of a church was Gaara in his Kage robes and, behind a podium, stood a tall, balding priest with large horn-rimmed glasses and a long nose.

It was a wedding. Her wedding.

Flushing with embarrassment, Rin briskly strode down the aisle, a bouquet of roses mysteriously clasped in both her twisting hands. Her white heels clicked in a muffled manner and her trailing, shiroi (white) wedding gown hampering her leg movement.

Rin finally reached the steps and almost tripped when she climbed them, flashing Gaara a smile. "What kept you, darling?" he whispered out of the corner of his mouth, smiling slightly. "Did your lingerie get caught in your zipper?"

Rin's lips curled upwards. "No. Nothing could keep me from you, my love."

The priest's monologue seemed a blur. She seemed to blink when the Kazekage lifted back the veil and kissed her. It felt like nothing but Rin imagined it to be fiery, electrifying. Gaara swept her off her feet bridal style and carried her to his room within the Kazekage tower after being cheered by the villagers.

Rin gasped in pleased surprise. Gaara's room was more than she could ever take in. Riches –diamonds, gold, gold ingots, pearls, emeralds, rubies, aqua marines, star opals, diadems- covered the floor, and on a stack was the bed. The bed was the biggest mattress Rin had ever seen.

Gaara set her down on it and Rin ran her hands over the covers. The sheets were red silk and pink satin. Green, pale blue, and periwinkle pillows overflowed from the circular bed. The Kazekage leaned over her, smiling, a special smile just for her. He hovered over her and leaned closer.

Rin began closing her eyes but saw he didn't intend to kiss her. With horror, she saw his teeth –his canines- were long and pointed. She screamed as he lunged.

* * *

Rin sat up, gasping for breath. A figure stirred beside her. It was Gaara. His aqua marine eyes creaked from the black rings around his eyes. "What's wrong, Rin? Another nightmare?" he yawned. "Go back to sleep. It's fine."

The blond stared at him for the longest time. Her fingers gingerly reached out and lightly brushed his shoulder to assure her he was indeed real. He was. Rin sighed and laid one arm across her stomach to find a slight bump. She stared at it in surprise.

"No…" she whispered to herself, staring in dread at the bump. "I-I didn't want that. I don't want a child. N-no. May-maybe I'm dreaming again or something." Tried as she might, Rin couldn't wake up. She began trembling as time accelerated and the bump swelled speedily.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" she wailed as her water broke.

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p

"She'll be committed to the asylum on a little-known island far away, Kazekage-sama," a man in a white suit confirmed, nodding at Gaara. The pair of men watched Rin get hauled off in a white straightjacket, struggling and screaming nonsense.

"Kazekage-sama," a breathless medic jogged up, panting. "Hannah is…fine but…she needs a…lot of rest…and" -he paused to cough- "nutrition. Don't worry, she's fine. She exhausted her chakra and exerted a bit too much in her insanity jutsu."

Gaara inwardly sighed. His heart shakily fluttered with relief. He wanted to chastise her for going to such extreme lengths to torture Rin, but he sat on the rooftop of the hospital, gazing up at the blue sky.

_Maybe she does love me…_he hoped, placing a hand over his heart. _She appeared violently jealous when __Rin__ declared her false passions for me…I noticed how her breathing became harsh and her nails digging into her palms… _The Kazekage felt like storming into the hospital, barging into Hannah's room, and kissing her until she responded to his burning, unanswered question.

But perhaps a reply wasn't necessary. Her actions had supplied Gaara with enough proof, but he needed to hear the three magic words from her lips. The red head sighed. The contest had been called off that morning, much to the disappointment of the remaining eight.

The red head laid back, hands behind his head. He knew he should be doing paperwork, but his fiancé was more important than flimsy sheets of bleached, processed trees. Gaara thought of his plan. It was perfect.

Just to irk Temari, Gaara would drag out his year with Hannah, spending as many chaste moments with her as possible before the actual wedding. That meant several months of creating memories and planning and kisses.

The youngest Sabaku smiled. Perhaps having a lover wasn't as terrible as he had first assumed. He now had something other than his siblings, who would be living in the country of their matrimonial partners.

_Kisses,_ he thought wryly, _you can't have just one._

Suddenly, he stood in a whirl of his ceremonial robes and marched through the halls with a grim expression. Medic nins and patients stared after their leader, sorry for the receiver. Gaara boldly opened the door of room 777 on the ninth floor.

He saw Hannah deeply engrossed in one of his novels. The red head quietly shut the door, locking it behind him. Gaara then drew the curtains shuts, leaving only the dim, sickly fluorescent lighting.

The Kazekage snuck up on the woman he loved as a smirk fanned out on his face. He now stood beside her hospital bed. She hadn't noticed anything; she was too withdrawn in the fantasy world. Gaara licked his lips. What he was about to do was very dangerous.

In a swift motion, Gaara snatched the novel from her hands and kissed Hannah as she blinked in shock, staring incomprehensively at her empty hands. She caught on after a few seconds and the red head found she was fiercely returning his passion…until she realized what she was doing.

Then the American pulled back and gazed at the Kazekage with mixed emotions.

"I have a proposition. Do you want to hear it?" he asked.

"No."

"Too bad." Gaara gripped her shoulders gently. "I love you. Your personality quirks, cooking, style, interest in books, just…_you_. Do you love me?"

Fear popped up in her eyes. Her skin became wan and Hannah had the same trouble as before. "I-I….I…" That was all she could spit out. The Kazekage decided to assist.

He captured the American's lips in a gentle, soft kiss much like their first. It was a minute before she began to kiss him back. Gaara's left hand began to stroke the side of her face, smoothing back her hair behind her ears. He lightly leaned back.

It worked.

"I love everything about you too, Gaara. The awesome black rings around your eyes, the contrast of the aqua marine, the complimenting tattoo on your forehead, your hair, the way you care about your village, and…stuff," Hannah finished lamely, blushing a faint pink and fidgeting with the hospital sheets.

"So, Hannah Nephthis, will you accept my proposal of marriage?"

"No."

He stared at her in shock. "Why?"

"Because you're only _proposing_. I don't see you on your knees or _asking_," she giggled.

Annoyed, he slid off the bed and knelt on one knee. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, "Can I have my book back now?"


	16. In the End

"I can't believe you waited all this time to get married!" Temari burst, slamming her hand on the red table cloth. It wasn't a white wedding because Hannah threatened to change her answer and they decided upon Gaara's favorite color.

"About seven months to be exact," Kankuro smirked, one arm slung around a pregnant Maite.

"How did you beat Rin though?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah," Maite suddenly spoke up. "I mean, she's much more experienced than you are. How did you do it?"

"I should write a book titled that although I would probably be violating some copyright rule," Hannah grinned from her place beside Gaara. They held hands under the table…thumb wrestling. The American's smile broadened as her thumb pinned her husband's.

"An insanity jutsu…well, actually more of a double genjutsu combination with the Mangekyo Sharingan effect," she amended, frowning as the red head's sweaty thumb escaped. "The user gathers chakra quickly in one place- it doesn't matter where- and subtly sucks the victim into another dimension during the first genjutsu where you mess with their mind."

"That sounds rather complicated," Maite blinked, confused.

"Well, I created this technique myself, but I plan to write it down in a scroll to make it easier," the newly wed bride shrugged. "The ninja dispels the first jutsu, but the second takes double the chakra to dispel. Compared to it, hell is pleasant."

"Is it automatic?" Kankuro inquired.

"No, but I created the jutsu because I know people fear losing their sanity. I believe it's one of the most things feared besides death. The jutsu is only automatic if the user has been storing chakra in a certain point like Tsunade-sama," Hannah explained, concealing her displeasure as her thumb was pinned. "After training for a long time, the jutsu delves into the opponent's mind and I have a few minutes to search for what they hate or loathe and pull their strings. I'm a master mental manipulator."

"What if you don't know the person?" Temari frowned slightly, forking a piece of cake and sticking it into her mouth.

"I'll just overwhelm their brain with images and scenes from horror movies I've seen or have a bunch of random things play in their mind until they can't handle the randomness," the American chortled. "If neither of those works, 'The Hampster Dance' replaying constantly should suffice."

Gaara chuckled, having heard the queer yet annoyingly infectious song. "That would do it."

"So are you two going to leave yet?" Maite suddenly piped up, offering a mischievous grin.

"Uh…" Hannah glanced awkwardly at Gaara.

"What do you mean?" he asked, although his darkening cheeks implied he guessed the reason.

"You know, troublesome," Shikamaru sighed, ignoring the baby twins as they pulled on his spiky hair and his shirt.

The newly weds' faces glowed brilliant red. "But it's our wedding," Hannah hissed. "That would be rude!"

"You wouldn't want to disappoint the gossipers, now would you?" Temari smirked, swirling a glass of white wine before sipping it delicately.

Both the Kazekage and American looked at the villagers at the tables, then at each person at their table, before each other.

"Ah, screw it," Hannah sighed, smiling, standing and tossing her napkin onto the table.

"Definitely," Gaara replied, returning the smile as he followed after.

* * *

"Hey, pst," whispered an old man to his companion, giving the equally old senior a soft elbow to the ribs. "Look whose sneaking away." 

"Heh," his companion chuckled. "Kids can never wait, can they?"

* * *

This tale has ended, but do stories ever really end? In medias res, you came into your parents' lives. In the middle of your story, _your_ child's story shall begin and continue after your story. Make your tale a good one and may ninja be ever in your dreams.

P-p-P-p-P-p-P-p

**Author's note: **_Originally when I first began this story about…a year or two ago, I couldn't come up with a name for the story so I nicknamed it 'Hairless Monkeys and Bald, Wrinkly Raisins' as a nickname for babies because I planned on having some in the story until I was half way through and changed it...You can stop laughing now. _

_I'm sure I'm not the only one who feels rather awkward and remorseful now that the story has ended...but I am glad that I actually finished it. -insert cheers- This is actually one the first few long stories that I have written and actually completed. Yay me! For now I'll be taking a break from Naruto fanfics until further notice. (This one took a lot out of me)_


End file.
